


Lucky Charm

by Blackkitten23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Harems, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto finds an old neglected statue in a forest. Not only does he fix it he cleans it too, but soon after certain people around him start acting differently and more ... what’s the word? ...  Affectionate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Selfless

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x ? / ? / ?**

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled and breathed a deep breath of fresh air as he casually walked through the forest back to Konoha “ahh this is nice just walking like this … I’m early so I could relax a little before meeting Granny” he stepped over a large root and sat on the grass next to a stream. After eating he laid back and relaxed in the warm sun … his eyes slowly fluttered closed.

The next time his eyes opened the sun had moved a good distance across the sky “oops I fell asleep … I better get going”

*clink* Naruto blinked and turned to see his mission scroll rolling down the hill along the edge of the stream.

“No! come back here! … got you!” Naruto jumped and landed right in the scroll’s path … he cut off the scroll right at the edge of a cliff where the stream became a waterfall, but when he bent down to get the scroll a disturbing sound was heard …

*creak*crumble*

“huh? … oh crap!” the part of the cliff collapsed beneath his feet and he fell down the cliff side, but he managed to catch himself on a solid ledge about half way down “phew I’m safe … huh? What’s that?” he could see something in the trees at the bottom of the cliff … it looked like a person “hello! Is someone there?” he called down, but received no answer …

His eyes widened “maybe they’re hurt” with the thought of someone potentially in danger in his mind he climbed down the cliff and jumped through the trees as fast as he could “Hello! I’m here to help! If you can hear me call out! … ” he paused for only a brief second to listen … he heard something in the distance “hold on I’m coming!” he yelled and raced through the trees towards the sound …

Only a few moments passed before he came to a small clearing, but when he landed on the ground he didn’t find someone. Naruto waited quietly to see if he would hear something again and he did. After looking around the area he found the source of the sound … it was the wind blowing through a stone ocarina sticking out of the ground. The blonde ninja digs the instrument out of the ground and examines it.

“where did this come from?” wondered Naruto as he handled the ocarina with the upmost care. Now curiosity set in and he decided to look further in the thick forest. Under the trees, vines and branches he found something in the darkness of the dense forest … a beautiful statue of a young woman wearing a short elegant kimono with long sleeves. She had long flowing hair that cascaded down her back and pooled around her bare feet with flowers scattered throughout her hair. The woman was carved out of white stone in a pose that that made her look like she was in mid dance and her hands looked like they were supposed to be holding something to her lips … like an ocarina!

Naruto looked on in awe at the statue and smiled “so you called me” he frowned as he looked closer at the grimy statue “you can’t play your ocarina like this” the ninja concluded as he looked at the state of the statue. The stone stand the woman was standing on was being tilted by the large roots of the surrounding trees and she was covered in dirt, moss, vines and debris … the vines wrapped around her were about to snap the statue’s neck or hands off and the sinking ground beneath the statue wasn’t helping.

“if I don’t move you soon you’ll fall over … I’ll find a safer spot for you and one in the light” Naruto held the ocarina carefully as he created several clones. One clone left to find the perfect spot, while Naruto and his other clones proceeded to figure out he best way to move the large statue come her precarious position …

Eventually it was decided that they would dig the woman out and disconnect the vines then slowly move her to the clearing wear the ocarina was found. With that decision made the slow careful process began … the vines were cut away with a kunai and the clones carefully dug around her exposing the entire base of the statue that was under some dead branches. Naruto held the ocarina carefully as he watched his clones try to maneuver her out of a rut, but his clones clearly needed help when the ground sank a little trapping the statue in the roots.

“one of you go up into the trees and make sure she doesn’t hit her head as she’s moved” one clone nodded and jumped into the branches. Naruto sealed the ocarina away in a scroll and helped his clones inch her out of her dangerous spot in the tree roots. The clone in the trees trimmed away the branches as she was moved.

*pop*thwack*

Naruto yelped in pain as a rock from under the statue popped loose collided with his head. As he rubbed his head he looked up at the statue with a grin “I’m fine, I have a hard head” he chuckled and continued helping to move the statue. It was tedious, but they finally made to the clearing. The blonde smiled as he felt the clone he sent to search for a better place dispel “I have the perfect place, you’ll love it. Lets move”

All the clones got ready and the blondes moved the statue through the forest. It took several minutes and Naruto needed to create 20 more clones because some were dispelled when the ground gave way, but they finally made it. The statue’s final stop was on top of a hill that had a view of the waterfall, forest and a valley. Naruto and his clones cleaned the grime off the statue and ocarina to the point were it looked brand new, but what was weird about the statue is that their was no plaque telling people who it was or why it was there in the first place.

The ninja smiled and placed the ocarina in the woman’s hands “yes this is a better spot for you. You know I saw you from that cliff along side the waterfall and on top of the cliff are cherry trees so you’ll see lots of cherry blossoms … looks like you have a beautiful view of the sunset too … SUNSET! I’M LATE! Granny is going to kill me I just know it!” he took off running for the village, but then paused at the base of the hill as an enchanting sound hit his ears … his eyes fluttered closed and he listened to the sound. It was probably just the wind flowing through the ocarina, but that didn’t make it any less amazing …

“you’re welcome” Naruto whispered as he took one last look at the statue before leaving …

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade tapped her fingers on her desk in time with the tick mark pulsing on her forehead as she watched the blonde cower under her gaze “so … why are you so late brat?”

“I got a little sidetracked Granny” Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly (it was worth it! Even if she kills me I don’t regret it!) he thought happily, but that thought didn’t stop him from gulping in fear and breaking into a nervous sweat as a calm smile stretched across Tsunade’s lips … she was never really calm.

“oh is that all” said she in a deceitfully calm manner that scared Naruto “DON’T DO IT AGAIN, GOT IT BRAT! GET OUT AND DON’T CALL ME GRANNY!” she snapped.

“I’m going! I’m going! If you don’t calm down you’ll get more wrinkles-” Naruto shut his mouth and paled as Tsunade lifted her desk over her head “oh shit” the blonde made a mad dash for the exit.

*boom* Naruto just barely got out of the office and missed getting crushed by the flying desk … he kept running until he was out of the hokage tower before he finally stopped to breathe.

“I … think … I’m … safe” Naruto panted as he tried to catch his breath.

“Naruto?” the blonde looked up and saw Neji “are you hurt?” asked Neji as he quickly moved towards the blonde’s side.

Naruto blinked as Neji inspected the dried blood in his hair “a small rock hit me that’s all. Granny healed it … before throwing a desk at me” he muttered.

“as long as you’re ok. I’m glad you’re back. I was so worried when you were late I was going to meet you” said Neji as he seemed to zone out while playing with the golden locks of hair.

“you were worried?” Naruto raised an eyebrow at the odd comment as he leaned over and looked the Hyuga straight in his pale pupiless eyes.

Neji blushed “I-I umm I just … I’m going to go!” the blonde just stood there as the Hyuga ran off.

“that was a little weird” muttered Naruto before shrugging it off and heading home …


	2. Pancake Kung Fu

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Itachi / Neji / ?**

**Last Time:  
** “that was a little weird” muttered Naruto before shrugging it off and heading home …

XXXXXXXXXX

*sizzle*clink*pour*sizzle*clink*

Naruto’s eyes fluttered open at the delicious aromas and sounds of movement from his kitchen. In a sleepy daze he unraveled himself from the sheets of his bed and slowly stood up.

As he took a second to yawn before he opened the bedroom door. In a semi sleepy state he went to the kitchen not caring about the fact that he was only wearing baggy dark red pajama pants hanging loosely from his hips. Broad strong shoulders, chiseled chest and sexy rock hard abs rippled under tanned skin as the blonde went into the kitchen. Naruto only ever had one visitor who would stay long enough to cook and that was Iruka. Even though it is a rare occurrence it still happens every now and then so the blonde didn’t expect anyone else in his home. Not that is surprising because he was kicked out of two apartments this year alone so his address kept changing No one has asked where he lived besides Iruka and Tsunade.

Believe it or not most of his friends didn’t know where he lived and if they did they never bothered to visit, a bit depressing really. One benefit of constant address changes, however, is that civilians don’t bother running into different places to mess with his home anymore … too confusing. Although that could be because they just sit back and hope he’ll die on a mission or something like that. Though some still try to mess with him, but now he finally bought a home … and under a different name so no one he doesn’t trust can find him.

Humming from the person behind the counter caught the blonde’s attention. Iruka didn’t hum. Naruto still didn’t think much of it as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and savored the smells of bacon, eggs and pancakes … strange … Iruka never cooked so much nor did it smell so good before … though he would never say that to Iruka.

A pair of tired blue eyes cracked open and looked at figure through blurred vision as the blonde’s eyes adjusted to the light. The raven hummed happily with his back turned to Naruto as he flipped a pancake in the air and swung his hips slightly in time with his humming.

Eyes slowly adjusted showing the person more clearly. Black hair pulled back in a low ponytail … slender frame … fair skin … pink apron covering blue jeans and white dress shirt

Ok … not Iruka.

Finally this person turned and smiled “hi Naruto, breakfast is almost done-” the person blushed as he noticed the blonde’s muscled chest.

Naruto’s eyes flew open “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE ITACHI?!”

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Naruto, who was still in pajamas and now covered in bits of food implying a struggle, and Itachi, who was blushing as he looked at the blonde, stood in front of the hokage’s desk- … well, technically it was just the hokage and her chair … she had no desk.

“so … Itachi was a spy in the Akatsuki and he gave up that mission yesterday while I was on my mission after killing all of them” hissed Naruto through gritted teeth as he watched Tsunade yawn.

“yep …” Tsunade yawned again making a tick mark on Naruto’s temple pulse in irritation “I told you that brat”

“nooo you did not. You healed me, yelled at me for being late and threw your desk at me” Itachi sweat dropped as Naruto pointed to the gaping hole in the wall “that was the extent of our conversation granny”

Tsunade twitched at the sound of her nickname “well you would’ve heard the announcement if you were on time so it serves you right for being late brat!” she wacked him on the head making Naruto yelp in pain “now get out, both of you!”

Itachi and Naruto raced as she searched for something to throw “I think we’re ok-” Itachi gasped when Naruto suddenly pulled him forward …

*crack* Itachi’s eyes widened as he look at the wall where he was standing. There was a circular hole where something broke through it … or was thrown.

“sheesh, she can get violent” muttered Naruto catching the Uchiha’s attention. Itachi blushed as he realized he was pressed up against Naruto’s chest … Naruto’s strong muscled bare chest.

Itachi let out a undignified squeak as he jumped back “sorry”

“for what?” Naruto blinked in confusion “if anything I should be apologizing”

The raven shook his head as they both headed back to Naruto’s house “you aren’t at fault. I shouldn’t have gone into your home without explaining … can I ask what made you late during your mission? Were you hurt?” Itachi asked curiously as he tried to control the strong urge to protect the blonde. He recalled Naruto mentioning that he needed to be healed and was wondering if someone attacked him … and if so who they were so he could kill them.

“I got distracted helping a woman move. She really needed help” Naruto replied calmly (it’s not really a lie … I regret nothing) the blonde shook his thoughts away and looked at Itachi “a lot of things finally make sense now” he commented as he entered his home.

“hmm? Like what?” Itachi tilted his head in a way that Naruto actually found really … cute.

Naruto sat down at the small table where plates of cooling food still sat as Itachi sat down with him “the fact that you and the shark guy, Kisame, only came to get me once before my training trip with the pervy sage and it just happened to be that moment. You could’ve waited for any of the hundreds of times I was ditched by the pervert so he could watch women bath, but you instead put a noticeable genjutsu on a woman and slowly went to find me … it’s pretty obvious now that if you were actually serious you could’ve gone in and out of any place without being noticed and just grabbed me, but you didn’t. That never felt right to me … you basically kicked my butt with a pancake just minutes ago” the blonde chuckled good naturedly.

Moments after realizing who was in his home he tried to fight, but when he charge Itachi the raven flicked his wrist out of pure instinct. It wasn’t a kunai in his hand though but a frying pan so he ended up hitting Naruto in the face with a pancake that was in the middle of being cooked. The result was stunning Naruto long enough to buy Itachi a little time to get a word in edgewise and told Naruto to ask the hokage to explain his presence.

A smile formed on the Uchiha’s lips and he felt his heart flutter at the praise “I wanted to make it look like I was serious, but still make it so you would be safe”

“that makes sense … how did you take out the rest of the Akatsuki and why now?” asked Naruto as he munched on some of the scrambled eggs.

“I saw an opportunity to poison all of them at once. It was easy since you and Shikamaru took out the two immortals so I did … as for why” the raven shifted nervously and glanced at Naruto “I just … I needed to come back to Konoha … yesterday, out of no where I had this urge to stop the Akatsuki and see someone”

Naruto raised an eyebrow “Sasuke? Wait, Sasuke hasn’t been in the village for years so who did you want to see so badly? … me?” Naruto blinked. It struck him as an absurd idea, but why else would the famed Uchiha prodigy come to his home to cook breakfast of all things.

“well umm yes” Itachi shifted slightly.

“why? … and how did you know where I lived? This house isn’t under my name” asked the blonde purely out of curiosity, as far as he was concerned everything that happened between them was water under the bridge.

“I … I wanted to make sure you were alright and apologize personally” Itachi pressed out quickly. Naruto raised an eyebrow as the Uchiha who was acting so nervous … it wasn’t like Itachi to stutter “I just asked the hokage. Since I wasn’t a threat she told me. I didn’t realize you didn’t know otherwise I wouldn’t have gone in when I got back without telling you”

The blonde paused in his eating and looked at Itachi “hold it … you killed the Akatsuki just over 14 hours ago, sent word to granny who announced it, traveled all the way here and the first thing you did was make breakfast for me. Did you get any sleep?” Naruto leaned in and touched Itachi’s forehead then ran his hand down the slender jaw to feel the raven’s neck “you’re warm … you should sleep” the blonde didn’t realize that he ‘heat’ he felt was because Itachi was blushing furiously at the sudden contact, not a fever from exhaustion.

“I will when I find a place to stay” said Itachi as his eyes fluttered closed savoring the feeling of those tanned hands against his skin.

Naruto thank every heavenly being up there for making him bit his tongue and realize why Itachi didn’t just stay at the Uchiha compound before he brought it up “why don’t you stay here with me? … at least until you find a place, if you want”

“you wouldn’t mind?” Itachi gaped in disbelief … he felt like he was dreaming.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I had a problem with … besides, I can’t say no to anyone who cooks such great food. Mmm you really are a prodigy” said the blonde as he licked a little syrup off his fingers completely unaware that the raven wanted to lick too.

“no problem … I don’t really have a guest room, but the bed is big if you don’t mind sharing-ITACHI!” Naruto jumped off his chair and checked the red faced Uchiha who was now laying out cold on the floor “damn … he must be more tired than I thought”

Naruto carefully picked up Itachi and tucked him into bed before cleaning up the kitchen while wondering what a strange day it was … I was about to get weirder …

*knock*knock*

‘coming” Naruto said quietly trying not to wake up Itachi “heys guys, what’s up?” Naruto sweat dropped as he saw Neji, Shikamaru and Konohamaru glaring at each other practically fighting over a scroll. They all froze and stared at the half naked blonde.

Konohamaru grinned and managed to grab the scroll from Neji’s hand “Naruto, will you go on a mission with me?”

“US!” Shikamaru and Neji quickly corrected with a glare at the youngest ninja.

“errr … ok?” Naruto gulped and threw up his hands in surrender (what’s going on with everyone?)


	3. Getting Closer

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Itachi / Neji / Konohamaru / Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

“errr … ok?” Naruto gulped and threw up his hands in surrender (what’s going on with everyone?)

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi sighed and his eyes fluttered open. At first he was confused when he didn’t recognize the room he was in, but the memories slowly came back and he couldn’t help but smile. Naruto’s room … he was in Naruto’s room … he’s bed! The thought made him … giddy!

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he could feel so free and it came out of nowhere! One second he was listening to a meeting. Then he swore he heard music, a flute or something in the back of his mind. Then the feeling of dread filled him when Yahiko mentioned going to hunt down Naruto. He couldn’t control the feelings that he tried locking away long ago … he snapped.

With a little poison he killed them all, especially Tobi. The overwhelming desire to protect Naruto made it impossible to stop himself. And once they were dead he ran nonstop to Konoha. Whatever possessed him forced him to be free. He can’t lock away his feelings again even if he wanted to, which he doesn’t.

“glad to see you’re up. You were asleep for a while” Itachi nearly jumped off he bed he was so startled. He didn’t even notice that Naruto walked into the bedroom. To his shock the blonde was not in his orange jumpsuit. Instead Naruto had a dark pair of jeans with a deep red tank top and it was making Itachi’s mouth water.

“no orange today I see” Itachi said, he tried to smirk, but the smirk came out as a shy smile that made him look very cute.

Naruto blinked before quickly looking a little sheepish “I like orange, but even I don’t wear it all the time. Just in the village and on missions” he commented as he sat down on the bed next to Itachi.

“why? If you want to go around the village in something else then you should” said the Uchiha who didn’t realize that he was pouting and it was having a really big effect on the blonde.

“it’s not important- …” Naruto twitched as the cutest set of puppy eyes he ever saw was added to the pout … after knowing Itachi and Sasuke so long he didn’t think Uchihas could use any facial expressions beyond smirking or glaring and he thinks he knows why … this is too powerful. He instantly found himself sighing and spilling secrets “there are still a lot of civilians that don’t take kindly to me. They still see me as a demon and they get pretty pissed when I get something they don’t think I deserve. I can’t walk around in something they didn’t sell me”

A look of shock mixed with irritation crossed Itachi’s handsome face “the civilians restrict you to that jumpsuit”

“yeah … I made a show of liking to make people think I got it deliberately and tick off the civilians a little … there’s no winning there … but yeah … I never really wanted to wear it. Not that I don’t like orange, but that suit nearly got me killed many times” Naruto laughed slightly as he remembered some of those moments. Hiding was impossible as a kid when in bright orange which was why he took it off for his bigger pranks. Some anbu still don’t know who put paint bombs in their locker rooms.

“it’s not funny Naruto. They can’t treat you like that!” huffed the raven with a disapproving look … and a pout.

The blonde held his hands up in surrender “I’m not saying that, but it’s not like I can go around deliberately ruffling feathers if I want them to accept me one day. Besides the orange monstrosity turned out to be great for stealth training … I give just stop pouting!” the blonde teased.

Itachi looked at Naruto disbelieving “I’m an Uchiha. We don’t pout” the pout was back full force.

“yes you do” Naruto smiled as Itachi glared at him. he was a little surprised when he started comparing each pout to see which was cuter. Pleading pout, irritated pout or huffy pout …

“no I don’t” the childish pout Itachi was sporting right now was definitely a strong contender.

Naruto rolled his eyes and went for his side table next to the bed “you are! Where’s that mirror- … shit” the second he opened the drawer he remembered what else he had in there besides a mirror and quickly shut it. It was clearly too late though, Itachi definitely saw …

“Naruto … was that a hunter-nin mask I saw?” Itachi stared at the drawer for a few more seconds before glancing at the blonde “you can tell me Naruto. Hunter-nin status just can’t be made public” it was true. Sasuke got away with telling people that Itachi was in anbu as a kid because he never knew what mask Itachi. Regular anbu have distinctive masks. If Sasuke went around saying ‘my brother is the anbu with a weasel mask’ that would be bad. Hunter-nins don’t have distinctive masks so in a way they’re safe because you can’t truly tell one from other, but it doesn’t matter. Any hunter-nins could be in trouble if discovered because they all specialize in one thing, assassinating missing ninjas. No bragging brats can be told, but a select few trustworthy enough can be informed.

The blonde sighed in defeat and opened the drawer. A white mask with green strokes was pulled out “granny wasn’t happy when she came back to Konoha. The council took the chance to slap up a few more limitations on me after seeing what I could do in the chunin exams. They made it so I couldn’t get promoted”

“what? They can’t do that right?” asked Itachi as his fingers ran over the smooth cool mask.

“yes and they did. Some bull about me being a threat. They really didn’t do there research though. Granny noticed right away that they only said that I couldn’t take the tests. Hunter-nin do not require tests, simply agreement to act as an apprentice and medical backup for two years. Believe it or not that three year training trip with the pervy sage was my induction to hunter-nin” said Naruto.

It wasn’t difficult to see the sadness flicker in those blue orbs at the mention of his late sensei. It made Itachi sad and happy. Sad that he wasn’t there to help either Jiraiya or help Naruto recover from the heartbreak. Happy because he killed Nagato who was the one behind the Yahiko that killed Jiraiya. Though there was a part of him that wished he used a more painful poison. Itachi watched in fascination as Naruto carefully rubbed a spot on his right bicep and a green leaf symbol appeared.

“wow” Itachi trailed his slender fingers over the mark and suddenly blushed. He reluctantly pulled his hand away from the tan muscular arm “well it seems our suspicions of each other were both correct … I always felt like you were hiding some things too” he admitted almost … shyly.

“yeah … unfortunately I have to piggyback my missions with C-ranks or D-ranks, but it’s worth it if I get to improve. And yes, that’s why granny was pissed about me being late. She worries too much. You are the only person I told, even Kakashi doesn’t know” Naruto chuckled as he took away the mask and pulled out the mirror and held in front of Itachi “and that my dear Itachi is a pout” he burst out laughing as he ducked a pillow thrown by the blushing Uchiha. However when Itachi went for another pillow he didn’t realize he was a little tangled in the bed sheets.

Itachi stood up …

Lost his balance …

Naruto moved forward to catch him and ended up pinning the raven and on top of Itachi …

“first pancakes now pillows, are you out to get me Itachi” Naruto looked down at the obsidian eyes.

“maybe …” Itachi gazed breathlessly up at the dazzling blue eyes, he felt so small compared to the more muscular male on him. His heart was racing. They were so close. Just a little more and their lips would touch. Even Naruto, despite his cluelessness, noticed he was getting lost in Itachi’s eyes and moving closer.

Sadly a slight breeze went through the curtain and blew a scroll off the night table snapping them out of the moment.

“sorry” Naruto murmured half heartedly as he slowly got off Itachi … he was surprised that he didn’t want to leave that spot and actually felt disappointed when he did.

With a furious blush coloring his cheeks Itachi also got off the bed “it’s ok” he practically squeaked shyly “is that a mission scroll? You’re not leaving again so soon are you?” Itachi asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

The blonde shrugged “yes, but it’s not for two days. Konohamaru, Neji and Shikamaru asked me to join them on a mission” he frowned as he picked up the scroll and headed for the kitchen with Itachi.

“something wrong with that?” asked Itachi curiously when he noticed that Naruto looked puzzled.

“it’s a simple C-rank mission that really only asks for two people. It seems like over kill bringing a jonin, a chunin and two gen-”

“a genin, plus a hunter-nin” Itachi smirked as he corrected and finished the blonde’s sentence for him. the Uchiha felt very smug about knowing that fact about Naruto.

Naruto gave a playful smirk of his own unknowingly making Itachi’s heart skip a beat “not that they know that, but yes … the mission is mostly advertising really. Two people are supposed to go around as a couple and spread the word about a new resort and then stay two weeks at the resort for extra security under he guise of a couple on their honeymoon”

The raven’s eyes widened, this was one hell of an opportunity “I think I’ll go too. It will be a good way to ease back into the routine and get used to things again” he notice Naruto raise an eyebrow at the suggestion. The blonde was observant and clever when it has nothing to do with peoples affection towards him. Naruto seemed to know there was another reason Itachi wanted to go, but he clearly decided not to press the issue.

“I see no reason why not. If that’s what you want to do … now this brings new meaning to overkill … so you going to be my bride or what?- oof ” Naruto blinked as Itachi yet again turned bright red and his legs seemed to give out. The blonde pickedup the dazed Uchiha around the waist and picked him up bridal style “you should keep resting. I’ll make dinner. I’m not a great cook, but I know some good fish recipes” he said as he set Itachi on the couch.

Dreaming … Itachi truly felt like he was floating on air. Naruto was cooking for him and it smelled really good! Naruto served up a set of delicious fish sandwiches that made him moan as the tastes exploded on his tongue. He was so focused on his oral orgasm that he never saw Naruto staring at him with a light blush of his own before forcing himself to eat.

“not a great cook my foot!” Itachi licked the juices off his fingers unaware of the fact that Naruto was watching “that was delicious! What idiot said you couldn’t cook?!”

Naruto mentally smacked himself and made himself focus on something other than that pink tongue lapping at the slender digits “err … actually I was always made to cook on missions, but Sasuke always said it was terrible. No one said otherwise, of course I didn’t think it was bad or why make me cook”

Itachi rolled his eyes “I see … my dear little brother was jealous. He can’t cook to save his life. You know he nearly burned the complex down while trying to make rice balls! He was banned from the kitchens for good”

“are you serious?!” Naruto laughed “I’m going to have to remember to mess with him about that if he ever comes back … oh while you were sleeping I went to an outpost town and got you some things. Toothbrush, and other basics. If you want you can borrow some of my pajamas until you get a chance to shop”

Itachi was excited! … and his heart fluttered at the thought of wearing something of the blonde’s even if it would definitely be big on him “thank you, I’d love that!” he said trying not to sound as shy as he was … and failing miserably.

The blonde smiled as he cleared the dishes “oh and which side of the bed do you want?” he heard a soft thump and turned around to see Itachi seemingly sleeping on the couch “cute” he found himself being drawn down to those pink lips “whoa what’s wrong with me?” he shook off the tempting thoughts and took the Uchiha to bed …

Itachi would be in for a shock when he wakes up because Naruto changed him into pajamas …


	4. Painting a Picture

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – seme Naruto x Itachi / Neji / Konohamaru / Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

Itachi would be in for a shock when he wakes up because Naruto changed him into pajamas …

XXXXXXXXXX

So warm …

Itachi purred as a comforting warmth wrapped firmly around his waist …

Something nuzzled Itachi’s neck making the former spy to smile in his semi-sleepy state before his eyes snapped open. His mind went haywire … Naruto was cuddling him! … and he was in Naruto’s pajamas!

No … no, this had to be a dream right? A beautiful dream …

The Uchiha squeaked shyly as Naruto kissed his slender neck in his sleep. This was no dream! Itachi’s hair was out of it’s usually ponytail, he was wearing some baggy pants and shirt of Naruto’s and the blonde was holding him so tenderly. He was in love …

“Naruto ah!” Itachi moaned cutely as Naruto, who was still asleep, found a sensitive spot on the pale ninjas neck to suck. The raven squirmed in the strong arms as the hunter-nin’s skilled lips wandered along the length of his neck “N-Naruto ” Itachi stuttered, his face flushed as the caressing started to make him react in another way. He could feel his cock harden beneath the soft baggy fabric.

The soft moaning slow brought Naruto back to reality and the first thing he saw was the very sexy sight of the flushed Uchiha in his arms. It took him several seconds to realize that this was not a dream.

“oh Itachi I’m sorry! I-I-I just …. sorry” Naruto yelped knocking the sheets aside and reluctantly untangled himself the raven. The blonde gulped as he got the full sight of Itachi’s predicament. Itachi was flushed, his hair was a mess, his eyes were glazed over, he was pitching a tent in his baggy boxers … and there were red marks on his neck … the whole image had the blonde’s cock become rock hard “I … I’ll go … t-take a shower … yeah” he was so tempted to touch … to taste … to make the raven cry out in pleasure, but here and now just didn’t seem right. He wasn’t even sure if Itachi was gay let alone felt that way about him so he forced himself to look away and go into the bathroom.

The second the door was closed he haphazardly tossed his pajamas to the ground freeing his and was just about to start the shower when he heard something from the other room …

“ _ahhh ahhhh ohhh ah hahhh yes hahhh oh oh god yes_ ”

Naruto’s cock twitched madly at the sounds of moans coming from the next room. Did Itachi know Naruto could hear him? No … there’s a chance he didn’t and Naruto was right. Itachi didn’t know … he wasn’t used to these situations and never realized that Naruto was listening …

Imagining what Itachi looked like touching himself …

What it would feel like having raven thrash under him …

What the Uchiha would look like right before he came …

Or that Naruto came just after his scream of ecstasy …

That is until he heard the shower running …

“oh my god … N-Naruto h-heard” the raven was sitting in the bed blushing wildly with his borrowed pajamas hanging off his flushed sweaty body exposing plenty of skin and the white creamy evidence of a powerful orgasm covering his-… Naruto’s boxer’s “oh god how embarrassing” Itachi blushed even harder as he the blonde come out of the bathroom in only a towel.

Naruto winced as he saw the blushing ninja in his bed avoid his eyes and completely misinterpreted it “I am sorry itachi … I never really spent the night with some one so I didn’t know that I would … that I would touch you like that. If you want I could sleep on the couch-”

“NO!” Itachi clapped a hand over his mouth and blushed even harder “I mean … that isn’t something you should do. This is your home after all … I don’t mind this a-arrangement”

“ok … ok” Naruto sighed in, to his surprise, relief and gave a playful smile “how about this, if I start something like that again I have to help finish it … Itachi?” Itachi’s eyes rolled back into his head and Naruto lunged forward to hook his arm around Itachi’s waist and kept raven upright so he didn’t fall off the bed “Itachi? … hey Itachi, are you ok?”

Itachi slowly regained consciousness after a couple minutes “yeah … yeah I’m f-fine … N-Naruto y-your t-towel”

When Naruto caught the raven his towel fell off and revealed that he was very well endowed below the belt. Itachi blushed with a squeak as the unashamed blonde simply shrugged and leaned in close …

“are you up for some shopping?” Naruto asked not showing a shred of modesty as he sat on the bed close to the raven while keeping his arm around Itachi’s waist … he had no clue how he was affecting Itachi who was very close to passing out again.

“I-I … I’m fine” Itachi squeaked as he shyly touched the muscular chest and blushed as he tried to look into the blue eyes without looking as nervous as he was, but he yet again failed and simply ended up looking very cute and shy … so not Uchiha like at all.

Naruto raised an eyebrow “so you’d be fine wearing my clothes or walking around naked?” the blonde chuckled as Itachi blushed so hard that steam came out from his collar. He of course assumed Itachi was modest, which was true, but Itachi was thinking of being naked with Naruto … in bed … they were only a set of pajamas away from being in that state after all “well you better get some clothes that actually fit then”

“o-ok” Itachi leaned against Naruto’s chest not wanting to leave “Naruto … could you come with me?” the raven wanted any excuse to spend time with the blonde even if it was something so simple … besides he wanted to see first hand how Naruto is treated by the narrow minded fools.

Naruto stiffened slightly “Itachi I try to avoid any unnecessary trips to- …” Naruto froze as the raven looked him straight in the eyes armed with a pout. There was no fighting that so the blonde sighed “alright if you’re going to use that pout against me I guess I have no choice” the blonde chuckled as Itachi shot a glare that was not scary like an Uchiha glare because of the pout on those pink full lips. It seems Itachi, despite all the proof, still refuses to admit that he is capable of pouting “well I’ll get breakfast started. Feel free to take a shower and borrow my clothes for today since the clothes you were wearing are still in the dryer”

“thank you Naruto” Itachi smiled shyly as the blonde moved to the closet. He admired the hunter-nin’s strong body and toned muscles rippling under the sexy tan skin. It was tempting to activate his Sharingan and memorize every feature of the man before him, but he finally remembered that he was covered in cum and quickly disappeared in the bathroom to shower with a vibrant blush.

As the hot water rolled down his now naked frame he couldn’t help but think back and ponder over the difference in himself. How could he have changed so much? It was like someone flicked a switch and shed light on all those feelings he forced to stay away and tried to crush. Separating himself from those feelings was the only way he could handle all the things he had to do …

Putting up with his father’s expectations …

Witnessing his teammates being killed …

Joining the anbu forces at such a young age …

And of course, massacring his own clan and joining the Akatsuki …

None of it was easy for him … so he locked everything away to the point where he didn’t even feel anything when his own brother defected and nearly butchered Naruto …

But now he could feel and he wanted to feel more with Naruto … only Naruto … nothing else mattered. Even if the saw his brother again and managed to get a few words out edge wise before Sasuke would try to kill him that lead to him being forgiven Naruto would still be more important. Naruto … the only ninja who actually noticed that he meant him no harm and despite everything forgave him so easily … the one who offered him his home, clothes and took care of him.

Yes, Naruto means so much to Itachi, which is why the raven was eager to go shopping with the blonde, if only to spend time with him. Once the shower was turned off he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the closet. He picked out a pair of black jeans and a white button down shirt to wear. As he was putting them on he noticed a section in the closet where Naruto paced his orange jumpsuits. They were crammed in the back and out of sight. It was clear that Naruto really didn’t care for them beyond a means of placating the idiot villagers.

Itachi frowned as he buttoned the baggy shirt, he asked Naruto to come into the village so did he … the raven nearly ran into the kitchen and saw Naruto wearing the orange monstrosity “go change” Itachi ordered.

Naruto turned away from his French toast cooking in the frying pan and blinked in confusion “but the vill-”

“fuck them. You have every right to wear what you want so please Naruto” Itachi didn’t fully realize it he was giving the blonde the puppy dog eyes.

“b-but …” Naruto sighed in defeat and slid the perfectly cooked French toast on the second plate on the table that had two glasses of milk, a bowl of scrambled eggs and a bowl of fruit “ok since you won’t play fair, but I get compensation this time” Itachi tilted his head cutely in confusion, but then got the shock of his life.

Compensation was not what the raven expected least of all it coming in the form of the blonde leaning over and kissing his cheek!

“I’ll go change, you start eating” Naruto said a little nervously hoping he didn’t over step his boundaries as he went back to the bedroom. He didn’t realize that he left an Uchiha floating on cloud nine.

“compensation …” Itachi sighed dreamily as he held his cheek tenderly “he can have all he wants” the raven smiled and sat down to eat the meal Naruto prepared. He couldn’t resist moaning at the creamy crisp toast.

“glad you like it” Naruto said as he came back in the room wearing blue jeans and a black shirt, but he paused as he looked at the raven’s cute face and saw a little syrup trickling down the pale chin. The syrup was caught by a tan finger and Itachi watched in fascination as it was devoured by the blonde “you taste delicious” he smiled and sat down to eat his own breakfast not seeing Itachi’s soul flutter out of his chest with hearts for eyes and fly around the room before finally landed back in the raven’s body …

A very good day … Itachi couldn’t be happier …

Right after breakfast they both went to the shops in the village and was interesting. Itachi seemed indifferent to the apologetic looks sent his way. He knew what the mission he accepted would mean they didn’t need to try and feel guilty for things they most likely said …

However, they had no right to glare at Naruto with such disgust! Granted some looks were looks of lust, which was understandable, but they still seemed to think Naruto was scum and judging by the tenseness it Naruto’s shoulders the blonde could feel the glares. Itachi made the trip quick. He darted in the first store that sold clothes, picked out the ones that fit and paid with a card to the Uchiha account the hokage gave him.

Sadly once he stepped foot out of the door of the store he saw something that made his blood boil. A civilian was creeping up behind with a paint bucket. Itachi could tell Naruto was aware of it, but he only closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable mess …

*splash* Naruto’s eyes snapped open and looked down at the Uchiha who was now next to him. It seems Itachi swapped Naruto out for a group of women who were watching gleefully ready to mock the blonde. The result was the women shrieking as they were covered in brown murky paint. Of course the civilians involved were furious and turned to Naruto ready to blame him.

Instead they were cut short by a furious pair of red spinning Sharingan that was sending them a glare dwarfed the normal Uchiha glare … they wisely kept their mouths shut as Itachi and Naruto walked away … and judging by the smell someone soiled themselves …

“you didn’t have to do that” Naruto said after they moved to a far less crowded part of the village.

“those fools need boundaries or they’ll never realize who you are, a human with feelings. You should never have to put up with that” Itachi exclaimed seriously.

Naruto was stunned, very few people have said anything like that to him “thank you Itachi” he said as he gazed into the black eyes. Itachi’s heart fluttered as the blonde leaned closer to him. Any second and their lips could meet, but …

“hey Itachi, Naruto. It has been a while” Itachi was torn between killing Kakashi for showing up at the worst possible time and ruining the mood or crying. He wanted to kiss Naruto!

“yeah, hi Kakashi” Naruto said feeling a bit irritated though he wasn’t sure why … it felt like a moment was ruined.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the lack of sensei from the blonde, but shrugged it off in favor of eyeing Itachi’s body giving the Uchiha a disturbing feel of being mentally raped “we should catch up some time Itachi. How about staying with me-”

“sorry Kakashi, but Itachi is staying with me” Naruto smiled as he wrapped an arm around itachi’s waist.

Itachi smirked at the surprised look on the jonin’s face, he wondered if the silver haired even knew how Naruto really behaved or only knew the orange goofball mask … he certainly knew nothing of the Hunter-nin status “yes I’ll be with Naruto for the time being” Itachi grabbed Naruto’s hand and they left the stunned jonin to his very puzzled and most likely perverted thoughts.

The two continued shopping, but in peace and quiet … word must’ve gone around that Itachi wasn’t go to let the villager’s get away with their tricks cause the civilians all backed off. For how long no one was sure, but that didn’t matter since Naruto was going with Itachi to meet Konohamaru, Neji and Shikamaru for that rather unusual mission.

As both ninjas returned to Naruto’s home they couldn’t help but wonder what will happen in the coming weeks …


	5. Chances

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Warning - sexual content, language, violence**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – seme Naruto x Itachi / Neji / Konohamaru / Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

As both ninjas returned to Naruto’s home they couldn’t help but wonder what will happen in the coming weeks …

XXXXXXXXXX

Konohamaru shot Neji and Shikamaru an irritated glare “why are you guys tagging along? Naruto and I can handle this by ourselves”

“the hokage said we could join as back up and besides, Naruto has known us longer and would be more comfortable with us in a mission like this” Neji smirked.

“yes, I went to school with him so I would be his first choice over someone who was an ass when they first met” commented Shikamaru. Neji twitched at the comment and shot the shadow user a glare.

“you guys think you know Naruto so well, but if that’s so then why did you have to follow me to his house?” the Sarutobi heir smirked as he noticed the other two ninjas flinched “that’s right, I know you guys were there at the missions department. You both were looking for a mission to take with Naruto too right?” the silence was all he needed to know he was right. Really he didn’t know either since Naruto was very careful to avoid the villagers, but he knew who to ask. Iruka told him the most recent address “thought so … and you both may have been on missions with him, but I was trained by him and I know more about the real Naruto”

“hey Konohamaru! You better not be gossiping about me” they turned to see Naruto … Neji and Shikamaru’s jaws hit the ground as they set eyes on a distinctly **_not_** orange blonde they expected. Naruto smiled as he was wearing a dark brown muscle shirt with black anbu pants and black boots … he looked hot! “so ready to go?”

“yep!” Konohamaru threw his arms around the blonde’s waist happily “good to see your wearing something besides the dreaded orange you don’t even like” Konohamaru snuck Neji and Shikamarua look that screamed ‘I know more about him than you’ and smirked as he nuzzled Naruto’s chest making the two ninjas develop tick marks on their temples.

Naruto chuckled “well I kind of didn’t have a choice … Itachi burned my jumpsuits” it happened that morning … Naruto woke up with Itachi cuddling into him and after he came out of his shower he noticed all the orange fabric was long gone. He glanced out the window to see a column of smoke. Seconds later Itachi walked back into his room looking like a cat that caught the canary and went into the shower. Naruto his always wanted to do the same so he wasn’t mad …

Konohamaru blinked as he untangled himself from Naruto and he, Neji and Shikamaru finally noticed the Uchiha standing behind the blonde. This was getting out of control for a simple mission and more importantly … how did Itachi know where Naruto lived or that he had other clothes he preferred? That was what they wondered as they traveled through the gate and down the dirt path.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow “Itachi … we heard the announcement. I wish you slapped some sense into your brother. So … what are you doing here?” he was hoping it wasn’t for the mission … nothing against Itachi really. It’s just that the Uchiha is hot and has a good chance with their blonde.

“I decided to join this mission” said the Uchiha ignoring the glares from the others. He understood why didn’t want him there. The details of the mission were enough to tell him what they wanted it and wouldn’t be an Uchiha if he gave up without a fight “since I’m living with Naruto he told me about the mission and I needed a good way to rejoin the real ninja life again after so many years as a spy” Naruto flinched as he noticed the air seemed to become really tense as the four ravens looked at each other.

“that so” Konohamaru twitched violently “how long has that been going on?” Naruto didn’t know why, but it sounded like an interrogation. Ironically if this was happening to someone else he would’ve probably understood what was going on, but they would need to be far more blunt to get him to understand that they like HIM!

itachi smirked a real smirk “for the last couple days. Naruto is letting me stay there and he cooked for me too”

Naruto gulped, he swore he saw fire surrounding the ravens it was that tense “ummm … maybe we should get going” even after several minutes of walking down the path towards the village of Hearts where they were supposed to go it still felt very tense so the blonde tried to get them talking “so how do you guys want to do this mission? It only takes two people to do the advertising part” Naruto winced as the tension increased several fold.

“well it only makes sense that you and I are a couple Naruto since we have known each other so long” Konohamaru smiled and took Naruto’s hand in his playfully.

Itachi twitched and held the blonde’s other arm “we shared a bed together so actually we are better suited for this” that comment made the other three ravens blush as they imagined being with the blonde in such a way … and a moment later the tension became stronger.

“in case you have forgotten this is a mission and we have been on several with Naruto” Neji pointed out in with a hint of irritation.

Shikamaru looked at the tug of war with Naruto as the unfortunate rope and wondered if this fighting was a good idea. Ino may love this kind of drama, but it wasn’t something the blonde needed. Granted he now realizes that there is a lot about the blonde that he doesn’t know, but he knows Naruto has enough trouble with the villagers and the rest he wants to learn. Maybe there was another way …

“how about we all date Naruto? Like a harem. It will probably be great for advertising We can each be seen in the village with Naruto for a certain amount of time and stay at the hotel with him all together so we don’t make Naruto look like a cheating spouse” the shadow user suggested. The other ravens blushed wildly at the kinky suggestion that Shikamaru all too casually said.

Naruto broke the slight awkward silence with a chuckle still under the impression that this was only about the mission “Sakura would find this entire thing hysterical. She doesn’t think one person would want to be with me let alone four guys like you” the thought of the pink haired ninja actually made his stomach squirm. He was never very fond of her despite what his fake crush on her implied, but when he returned from his apprenticeship as a secret hunter-nin he opinion of her decreased.

The pinkette may have managed to convince Tsunade to take her as an apprentice, but he could tell that she was still the fangirl. It was obvious since she never asked how he was and she mentioned Sasuke every few seconds. The only thing she succeeded in was learning how to hide her fangirl nature.

Konohamaru scowled … in a pouty way that was really cute “you save her ass hundreds of times and the bitch still treats you like dirt so her stupid fangirl opinion shouldn’t even be considered”

Everyone nodded at the harsh comment and jumped into the trees once they reached the end of the dirt path. Naruto blinked curiously as he glanced at the others. Something was off … why were people acting so weird? They weren’t too different, but it was there … a warmth in the way they look and speak to him that he couldn’t recall noticing. This change was odd, but he also felt happy about it. Unfortunately being treated like a monster all your life doesn’t exactly make relationships easy … he never liked what Sakura and the villagers always said about him, but a part of him believed it.

“and it’s a good idea really … I-I mean the h-h-harem thing Shikamaru mentioned. Only if you want to Naruto” Konohamaru stuttered shyly, which wasn’t like him at all.

Naruto smiled softly not realizing that that simple action made his companions blush as their hearts raced “I would be a fool to say no to any of you. I may be dense at times, but I’m no fool”

That was all they needed to hear. It was technically only a decision about the mission, but it meant they would each get a chance to be with him and prove that they mean for this to last. There was still a sense of jealousy though …

Over the next few hours they traveled in a peaceful silence until night began to fall. They stopped to set up camp and just seemed to zone out on the blonde as he cooked. All of them had similar thoughts.

Neji always knew he cared for Naruto, but he never realized how deep his feelings were until a couple days ago. He was training in the training grounds and suddenly he heard something like a flute. It was a simple tune that he couldn’t place. Soon after he noticed it was getting late and he went into town. He heard the announcement proclaiming Itachi’s innocence and for the life of him he just couldn’t focus on anything except the blonde ninja.

Not once in his life was he so worried as the moment he heard Naruto was late returning from his mission and he anxiously waited a long time for the blonde to return. Just when he was about to leave to find Naruto he ran right into him. It felt like his heart jumped through his ribs he was so happy. The Hyuga couldn’t stop himself from running his fingers through the surprisingly soft gold locks before running away in embarrassment and a realization of how his cousin felt when she had a crush on Naruto …

If anything now he couldn’t fathom why she ended up with Kiba! Not that the dog ninja wasn’t a good guy, but come on! It is Naruto we’re talking about here! Hot sexy blonde Naruto with big … muscles and delicious tan skin complete with those dazzling blue eyes that just suck you in …

As Neji licked his lips and drank in the blonde’s appearance Shikamaru blushed. The story with him was similar to the Hyuga’s. He heard a flute while cloud watching and thoughts about the blonde flooded his mind. It was the harsh comments about Naruto he over heard some civilians say that set off a surge of fire in his body. He never felt so … passionate, before in his life! The first thing he did was go home and make a set of salves and medicines with Naruto in mind.

Sakura can brag all she wants about being trained by the hokage, but he was born to the Nara clan. Their specialty was medicines in many forms meaning he had the pinkette beaten in that front. It’s just not normal to see him awake and putting in the effort to make them. His mother almost had a heart attack do to the shock of seeing him get up early to get to this mission!

Konohamaru also heard the tinkle of a flute or some kind of instrument like that and … it was the same as everyone else … like a wall around his heart was crushed an all these feelings came pouring out. He didn’t know it, but he wasn’t the only one. The first thing he did was pack a bag and tell his sensei that he was going on a solo mission. but he waited until the morning after to search for a mission and to tell Naruto. He was so worried when Naruto was late he couldn’t focus on a mission search. Even after he blonde was back he hesitated … partly because of nervousness and the rest was to allow Naruto a chance to rest. Then he went to the missions department to find the perfect mission.

“dinner is done … how did you get Ebisu to let you go on a mission with me anyway?” Naruto asked as he handed Konohamaru.

“sensei had no problem-…” Konohamaru pouted as he noticed the blonde wasn’t buying it and sighed “I told him it was a solo mission and he let me go … I like my sensei, but he still has some stupid hang up when it comes to the fluff inside you” the Sarutobi shrugged and glanced at Naruto’s stomach … and promptly blushed. The muscle shirt Naruto was wearing was showing his muscles through the tight fabric. It was a mouthwatering image and the only time Neji liked the sight of the tight fabric.

Naruto shrugged as he made himself a plate of food “yes well, as much ias I’d like for people to see me not fluffy I don’t expect people to understand. I have people who care. That’s what matters to me”


	6. Hearts

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – seme Naruto x Itachi / Neji / Konohamaru / Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

Naruto shrugged as he made himself a plate of food “yes well, as much ias I’d like for people to see me not fluffy I don’t expect people to understand. I have people who care. That’s what matters to me”

XXXXXXXXXX

Konohamaru pouted as he looked up at the ceiling of his tent “I can’t sleep” he whined and turned on his side to look at the wall of his tent. Just beyond that wall slept his love and he wanted to be much closer. Not that he didn’t mind the harem suggestion …

Ok, technically he didn’t want to share at first, but after thinking on it over the last fe days the idea grew on him. After all who would be better suited to such an idea than Naruto? No one that can think of. He wanted Naruto happy … but he wanted some alone time with Naruto before they get to the village. It’s only fair since Itachi got to share a bed with Naruto! With that in mind the Sarutobi slipped out of his tent and stealthily crept into Naruto’s tent.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto’s eyes instantly snapped open and his hand swiftly grabbed a weapon as he flipped the intruder onto his back. The blonde sighed as he realized who it was “Konohamaru I have warned you before about sneaking into a ninja’s tent”

“i-it always worked before” a startled raven pouted cutely and quickly blushed as he realized that Naruto was between his legs in a very intimate position.

The secret hunter nin sighed from his spot on the raven “Konohamaru it has been what? … eight years since we trained in survival during our little camping trips. I assure you I improved on my heavy sleeping” he knew he was a heavy sleeper back then. His hunter-nin training kicked that out of him first. However the blonde smirked “now … are you going to tell me how many times you snuck into my tent?”

“what?” Konohamaru gulped nervously.

The blonde smiled devilishly and leaned closer to the raven “you said ‘it always worked before’ … tell me what that means”

“I … it’s just … ” Konohamaru blushed, he wasn’t sure how to answer that and the look on the blonde’s face was turning him on making really hard to think straight “only a few times … I didn’t like the dark so I snuck in your tent. I … just always left before you woke up … it was embarrassing” the younger ninja confessed.

A soft laugh escaped Naruto’s lips making Konohamaru shiver “is that all? You could’ve said something back then. It’s not something to be embarrassed about. So why are you sneaking in now? Still not liking the dark?” this was one thing about Naruto that Konohamaru loved … the complete lack of judgment in those dazzling blue eyes … only a sweet kind open minded curiosity.

Konohamaru smiled shyly “well … no, I just wanted to spend some time with you before our mission starts tomorrow” he blushed softly as Naruto smiled and finally let him go.

“sure, all you had to do was ask” the blonde said in amusement as he let the raven in he sleeping bag.

“I didn’t know I could wake you” Konohamaru said cheekily and squeaked in surprise as Naruto wrapped his arms around him and held him close. The young raven nearly moaned as he felt the strong muscled chest through the blonde’s shirt.

“really cute” Naruto purred teasingly in Konohamaru’s ear noticing the smaller male shiver as his hot breath tickled his skin “and as a word of warning. Thanks to Itachi I realized that I can be … affectionate in my sleep so just wake me if I touch you in any odd ways”

“sure” Konohamaru said and licked his lips (you can touch me anywhere) he shook the thought away and tried to go to sleep, but not long later he felt a large strong hand move up his shirt (oh god … affectionate) the raven bit his lip to stop a moan as a finger swirled around his nipple.

Quiet … he wanted to be quiet. If he woke Naruto this could stop and he wanted more. His face became hot as a deep flush spread across his cheeks. Another moan was held back as Naruto nibbled at his ear. It felt so good … Konohamaru felt his cock twitching to life as the ministrations continued.

A pout formed on his lips as that hand moved away from his nipple, but his body started shaking with anticipation as the fingers slowly moved down. The rough fingers caressed his sensitive skin as they traveled towards the hem of his pants. His heart began racing and he gasped in pleasure as the them of his pants were lowered at a torturously slow pace letting the fabric brush every inch of the hard flesh. Konohamaru was shaking desperate for touch of any kind. He gasped silently as his cock bounced free of the confines of the fabric and the blonde’s lips started sucking on his neck.

(oh oh oh god yes ahhh) Konohamaru’s mind began to melt as his neck arched letting the blonde have more access. Red marks trailed down his neck making more pre cum to pour from the tip of his erection, but then Naruto’s hand ghosted over the hard flesh. The heat emanating from the hunter-nin’s hand was already making the raven crazy …

(YES! There, there! Touch me there!) he mentally begged and he tried, he really did, but once those strong fingers wrapped around his weeping cock his hips jerked and he moaned.

Blue eyes snapped open for a second time that night and even in the dark he could see the flushed ninja panting next him … and feel the throbbing hard problem in his hand “Konohamaru … I told you to wake me up if I started something” he whispered hotly into the horny ninja’s ear “do you want me to finish it?”

“yes, yes please more!” Konohamaru pleaded cutely and wiggled against the blonde. Naruto sighed unable to argue or deny the sexy and cute ninja anything. He stroked the hot hard flesh earning very sexy moans from the small ninja. With each tug of the cock his hand became more and more coated with pre cum and the moans became faster.

“Naruto ah hahhh hahh oh!” the raven’s hips jerked as the rough thumb brushed the slit of his cock and he came splashing his cum on the tanned hand “sleepy …” Konohamaru mumbled and curled up against Naruto’s chest.

Naruto twitched in amusement “why are you all so … irresistible lately?” he just shook off the question and fell back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi pouted as he saw a blushing Konohamaru come out of Naruto’s tent “why wasn’t I told we could share tents? I could have used a more entertaining sleep” he smirked as the Sarutobi’s blush deepened.

“it’s nothing to be embarrassed about” Naruto said with a smile as he started making breakfast.

“what’s not to be embarrassed about?” asked Neji as he and Shikamaru emerged from their tents.

“Naruto is an unusually affectionate sleeper” said Itachi with a knowing smile.

Konohamaru gaped “he isn’t affectionate! He’s perverted!” not that he was complaining really. He loved it when the blonde touches him … it was just a little embarrassing to be caught and he didn’t like that it was Itachi who saw them. It was the Uchiha who Naruto said was also aware of the blonde’s sleeping habits. He was with Naruto longer and shared sleeping bags many times before. If anyone should have discovered this it should have been him!

It seems he’s a touch jealous …

“he’s perverted? What were you doing in his tent?” Shikamaru asked, but received no answer except for the youngest ninja’s entire body turn bright red with a deep blush and a chuckled from his blonde crush “I see, you snuck in to his tent and got molested” the shadow user smirked as he and Neji put the tents away.

“what a shame” muttered Neji. If he knew about that little … sleeping tick, he would’ve tried sneaking in his tent before.

Naruto rolled his eyes “technically he tried to sneak in and was caught, but I let him stay with a warning. He never woke me when I started touching him” he stated in amusement.

“oh really? So who’s the real pervert here?” Itachi chuckled much to everyone’s surprise except Naruto’s.

“yeah well he never did that before… why aren’t you surprised that you’re a sleeping pervert?” Konohamaru muttered trying to get the attention off him.

“I never knew I did that in my sleep until Itachi, but I think I know how it was triggered” Naruto commented as he passed out breakfast to each of the members.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he ate his food “and what was that?”

The blonde sighed “it’s not a what, it’s a who … I had a lot of things I wanted to hide from the civilians including my sexuality. I only told one person I was actually gay and that was Jiraiya. He was weird for awhile after that. Every morning he’d wake me up and ask if I still liked men. I’d say yes. He’d look disappointed and it was like that for a week. He stopped asking after we found granny”

An awkward silence went over the campsite as Naruto finished his meal. Once everyone was done he cleaned up and remove all traces of their presence there, but the silence remained and it was grting on the blonde’s nerves …

“yes the pervert did something while I slept, but it did nothing beyond that tick or whatever you’d call it. I had an exam I’m fine … besides, two of you never complained about it” Naruto didn’t see the Uchiha and Sarutobi blush wildly.

Neji blushed slightly as he followed Naruto into the trees with the others “I suppose it makes sense he would make you a pervert in a way. Did he try it again when you went with him on that training trip?” he wanted to take any chance to learn more about Naruto as he could.

“errr … nope. He actually didn’t spend much time with me during those years. He was most likely peeping in the women’s hot springs or visiting the brothels” said Naruto casually, but Itachi understood the real point. Jiraiya meant for that trip to be Naruto’s hunter-nin training. The blonde was passed on to someone else and trained so the toad sage wasn’t involved … though there’s a good chance the perverted fool was in a brothel somewhere.

This did make the former anbu wonder what kind of life his love went through. If his suspicions were right Jiraiya attempted a little brainwashing while Naruto slept and the fact that it had very little effect means the blonde has handled far more traumatic things. Things that made him strong enough to resist that. Things he was willing to bet were inflicted on him by the villagers.

“oh I see” Neji answered, though he felt a little hurt at the vague response. He, Shikamaru and even Konohamaru suddenly felt like Naruto was avoiding something, which was strange because they never felt like the blonde hid anything before. However, with the recent events and Itachi’s return they were slowly finding out that they didn’t seem really knew very little about the blonde.

Hell he even acted differently now that he was in different clothes! He stood confidently and seemed more alert. Was the goofball they knew all an act? Was his life with the villagers really so dangerous? They were determined to find out …

“there it is, the village of Hearts” Naruto said as they landed in front of a large red gate with a white heart in the center surrounded by hundreds of bleeding heart flowers “now the scroll states we should begin advertising first s-”

It was chaos … they suddenly were all glaring at each other. Alone time with the blonde was exactly what they wanted. Naruto sweat dropped and looked on helplessly as they started arguing about who will go with him first. It was shocking since they were usually so composed, but here they all were fighting with each other.

“Hold it!” Naruto barked getting their attention “we’ll go in alphabetical order by last name. Neji is first. Then Shikamaru. Then Konohamaru. Then Itachi, ok?” he saw them looking at him wide eyed and … blushing? He was sure why they would be blushing, it was only him. They nodded and followed him through the gate …

Itachi passed Naruto and smiled shyly “I see it now” he whispered and touched the spot on the blonde’s muscled arm where a certain green Leaf symbol was hidden …


	7. Carved in Your Heart

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – seme Naruto x Itachi / Neji / Konohamaru / Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

Itachi passed Naruto and smiled shyly “I see it now” he whispered and touched the spot on the blonde’s muscled arm where a certain green Leaf symbol was hidden …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto glanced down at Neji who seemed very happy just holding the blonde’s hand and walking around town “you know I could’ve just used my clones for this” he commented as the two walked through the crowded market in civilian clothes an no headbands.

“you are. You have 14 henged clones pretending to be 7 cute couples here and in neighboring towns to spread the word of our client’s resort” said Neji simply.

The blonde smiled and leaned over to whisper in Neji’s ear “you know what I mean. My clones could’ve dated Konohamaru, Itachi and Shikamaru too, but you all insist that one at a time is better” Naruto noticed Neji blush a little and shiver, but didn’t realize that Neji was trying to lean closer to him.

“we agreed that the harem story would be the best means of advertisement and it would be more believable if we date you one at a time” Neji explained (that and we all want the real you not a clone … clones can come in the bedroom) that stray thought made the pale eyed ninja blush wildly as perverted images flickered through his mind “we really should act more like a couple” Neji said breathlessly as he tried not to think about Naruto’s sexy body being pressed against him.

The blonde raised an eyebrow “and what would you suggest?”

“perhaps acting a little more intimate” Neji suggested with his heart racing wildly. If the Hyuga was looking at the blonde’s face instead of at the ground shyly then Naruto would’ve seen the blush on the normally pale cheeks.

“well that does make sense” Naruto chuckled sheepishly. Admittedly this wasn’t the kind of mission he was used to nor was he ever in a relationship so he wasn’t sure on how to go on except for some more obvious things “is that ok with you?”

Neji nodded “yes, this is our mission … and besides, I trust you”

A soft smile made its way to Naruto’s lips. It made him so happy to hear that for some reason “alright, but say something if I go too far” he said quietly so no one around them heard and before Neji got a chance to say more Naruto placed a finger under the pale chin and tilted Neji’s head upwards.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, but Naruto attempted to pull away before the Hyuga too soon. A whimper slipped out of the jonin’s pink lips and he stood on his tiptoes to get that contact again. Their lips met again for a slightly longer kissed, but Naruto tried to control himself and pull back only for Neji to repeat his motion succeeding in pressing their lips together once again.

You know what they say … third times a charm! Naruto’s restraint snapped and he wrapped arm firmly around the shorter ninja’s waist and laced the fingers of his other hand into the silky dark locks. In response Neji’s arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck. A soft moan escaped Neji’s lips as the talented tongue traced his lower lip asking for entrance, which the jonin was all to happy to give. Naruto’s tongue slipped into Neji’s mouth and coaxed the inexperienced tongue into playing.

Finally they broke away panting breathlessly and Neji was weak in the knees as well as flushed “wow … that was … my first kiss” he confessed breathlessly in his daze with his glazed eyes sparkling. It meant so much that Naruto was his first.

“I’m honored” Naruto smiled softly. Neji practically swooned. This feeling was so intense and he wanted to feel more, so much more.

“I believe we’re on the right track, but we’ll have to kick it up a notch when we pretend to be a honeymooning couple … or harem” Neji corrected as he remembered the plan.

Naruto sighed in mock exasperation “this mission will be the death of me” he glanced at Neji and shrugged “it’d be a nice way to go” Neji buried his face into the blonde’s arm to hide a vibrant blush. They continued around the village casually mentioning staying at the resort as they went … and Neji managed to get a couple more breathtaking kisses on the way …

XXXXXXXXXX

“almost time” Shikamaru mumbled as he laid on the grass in the village of Hearts’ park and watched the clouds. He wasn’t really paying attention to the fluffy puffs floating across the blue sky like he usually did though. Every fiber of his mind was focused on the approaching date and he was really nervous. It won’t be long now. After all they did agree to two hours for each of their date. Neji got the morning date, but the shadow user could look forward to a lunch date with the blonde hunk.

“ready Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru gasped as he was startled by Naruto’s voice “y-yes, sorry I was lost in thought” (thoughts about being naked in your bed) the shadow user blushed at his thoughts as he stood up and walked around the park together before going into town to find a place to eat “this place looks good” Shikamaru pointed at a quaint café.

“looks good” Naruto agreed, but was carefully looking around at the villagers of Heart. It was pretty clear some people recognized him from when he was walking around with Neji and some people weren’t happy about it. He knew this would be a problem. He was coming off as a cheating boyfriend in a village that holds love and happiness above all else. If he didn’t hurry threw the next dates so they could all gather in the village to travel to the and prove he wasn’t cheating he might be run out of town! … at least these villagers would have a good reason though.

“are you ok Naruto?” Shikamaru asked as they took their seats in front of a window.

Naruto nodded stiffly as their waitress eyed him warily before taking their orders for drinks. Once she left the hunter-nin sighed “I’m just wondering how I’m going to make it through to the next date without getting maimed by villagers” he hissed under his breath so only Shikamaru heard.

Dark eyebrows raised as the shadow user pondered what Naruto meant, but then his eyes widened slightly “Oh … don’t worry” he said softly as he noticed some of the looks his date was getting from some of the costumers in the café. He let his hand touch the blonde’s in a comforting motion. They stayed in a peaceful silence until the waitress started coming back with their drinks. He resisted the urge to glare at the woman for glaring at Naruto “so how was your date with Neji?”

“it was very good” Naruto answered catching onto the shadow user’s plan and he noticed the waitress paused in mid step to listen “he let me kiss him … this was a good idea”

“of course it was, I thought of it” Shikamaru scoffed, but blushed as Naruto chuckled “this way the four of us will each get sometime with you before we head to Passion Resorts for our vacation”

Naruto nodded playing along “yes, but I will need to check the reservation. Konohamaru made it, but I bet one suite isn’t usually made for five people”

The raven haired chunin got the hint right away. They would have to discuss arrangements with their client who did want them to stay as honeymooners for extra security … honeymooners usually come in sets of two “we shouldn’t have a problem with that. Besides, we do intend to share a room with you … and a bed too”

“that’s not something you guys have to do if you don’t want. We’re just getting to know each other this trip” said Naruto who wasn’t playing along now. He knew they had a mission, but he won’t let them feel obligated to take things farther than they really want. Granted he wasn’t a virgin. He had a couple flings with civilians from other villages, which were meaningless, but these ninjas were his friends and he won’t hurt them or see them do something they would regret.

“that isn’t something you should be worried about … we all truly want to be with you” Shikamaru said simply also not playing games. Naruto will know this was real even if they had to say so every hour. Out of the corner his eye he saw the waitress shake herself out of her stupor and start walking over “hopefully Konohamaru can behave until you meet up with him” he said as he reluctantly let Naruto’s hand go so the now blushing waitress could put their drinks down. After giving their orders Shikamaru smirked “a gossip … this should be all over town by the time we leave” he said once the waitress left. The nearby costumers clearly heard everything and stopped glaring already.

Naruto raised an eyebrow “how can you tell?” he asked flatly. His head was still reeling over Shikamaru’s earlier statement …’ _we all truly want to be with you_ ’ … Shikamaru said that so sincerely and meant every word. Did they really want to be with him? Is that why they are all going on a mission meant for two? Is that why they want wanted to date him one at a time? The hunter-nin part of his mind was screaming that it all made sense, but the part of his mind that has put up with the abuse from the Konoha villagers just couldn’t comprehend it.

The shadow user shrugged and sipped his tea “I had the ultimate gossip hound, Ino Yamanaka, on my team for years. I know gossips when I see them-mm”

Before Shikamaru could say another word he felt a warm pair of lips caress his own stopping any more words from being said. The hypnotic motion of the blonde’s lips made Shikamaru moan softly. The sparks of pleasure shooting up and down his spine only intensified as Naruto pushed his tongue into the hot eager mouth. Shikamaru was left breathless and flushed when the kiss ended. All the shadow user could do was gaze into the intense blue eyes that seemed search his very soul. After a second Naruto placed one last kiss on Shikamaru’s lips and sat back down in his seat finally letting the blushing waitress serve them their lunch … she must have been watching them kiss and they must’ve been kissing a while if she was back already …

Either way Naruto got his answer … they were serious, this was serious, they wanted to be with him …

XXXXXXXXXX

Konohamaru pouted as he waited near the entrance of the zoo “where is he? Naruto should be here by now! This is just-eep!” the raven squeaked as a pair of strong arms wrapped around and he was pulled back against a strong chest.

“Konohamaru” Naruto’s hot breath tickled Konohamaru’s neck making the raven mewl “we agreed to meet at 1:30, it’s only 1:15. See the clock” Naruto said and pointed at the standing clock in front of the entrance, which did say 1:15.

“time is too slow” Konohamaru huffed cutely.

Naruto chuckled and gently kissed the raven’s neck earning a small moan “you’re impatient … come on, we have a date” he saw the raven blush as he go of him.

As they looked through the exhibits commenting on the resort as planned they started to notice the villagers watching them. Naruto was happy they didn’t look like they were about hunt him down and kill him like earlier. Shikamaru was right about the waitress, but though he was safe some of the amused looks gave him the creeps. The blonde felt someone hug his arm and looked down to see Konohamaru blushing shyly and burying his face into the hunter-nin’s sleeve. It was very cute, but Naruto took it as a sign that it was time to get away from prying eyes. He guided Konohamaru to a more secluded spot and they sat down near a bear exhibit.

“having all those people watching is strange … it’s almost as awkward as doing a mission with Sakura” Konohamaru mumbled shyly before his eyes lit up “I didn’t tell you about that did I?”

“is that the mission you went on a … two months ago? Sakura was whining about it, but she never really said what happened, but I went on my own mission not long after that so there was no time to hear the details” said Naruto who actually was well aware of every detail of the mission because he was unknowingly a part of it …

How, you ask. You’ll see …

“then I’ll tell you!” Konohamaru exclaimed excitedly, all his shyness completely forgotten “my teammates went on a mission without me because I was sick, but you know that part since you stopped by everyday to check on me” Konohamaru blushed and snuggled closer to Naruto “when I got better I decided to take a mission. Unfortunately Sakura was the only other person I could go with. How do you stand her?” the raven grumbled with a shiver of disgust as he recalled the pink haired harpy.

Naruto chuckled and wrapped an arm around Konohamaru’s shoulders “earplugs”

The Sarutobi heir laughed “I’ll need to remember to get some, but anyway the mission was supposed to be simple and our mission was. However we ran into a problem when we crossed paths with a group of missing nins. We were nearly killed despite Sakura’s very effective banshee howl” Konohamaru said sarcastically making Naruto laugh “but right before they were about to kill me a hunter-nin from our village stepped in and slaughtered them … it was gruesome, but awe inspiring in a way. Sakura offered to help him in dismembering the bodies”

Even though Konohamaru didn’t know it that very hunter-nin that intercepted that mission was holding him close at that very moment. Naruto was already returning from a quick assassination mission the hokage only trusted him with and was glad he changed his route the last minute … though it was a mission that should’ve gone to an anbu not a hunter-nin Tsunade didn’t give a fuck and gave it to him anyways … It was pure chance that he was going the way he was and found Konohamaru and Sakura in trouble.

A sigh escaped the blonde’s lips. He remembered that “you said the men who attacked you were missing nins so a hunter-nin has to follow protocol a dissect the body thoroughly to retrieve all possible information on his own”

“yeah … I remember teachers in school say the same and my gramps mentioned it, but Sakura got so bitchy when he said she wasn’t qualified. The guy literally just saved us and she gets pissed because he says she’s not qualified, which is true. I would think there’s more to it than carving up a body” Konohamaru pondered out loud.

Naruto nodded “yes actually. A medic trained to only heal aren’t taught certain things. For example chakra coils. If a medic wanted to heal a wound they would press their chakra against a wound and into the chakra coils to promote healing, but you lose information about that person if you use the same technique on the dead. The rule of thumb is to always let a hunter-nin dress your wounds, but never let a medic prepare your corpse”

“if only Sakura respected that. I don’t care if she is the hokage’s apprentice. She just can’t act like that and she certainly can’t keep thinking she’s better than her teammates … plus, she has terrible taste in men” Konohamaru said with a grimace as he thought about Sasuke who for some reason is still the object of Sakura’s affections.

“you know most of the village would disagree and think you’re the one with the issue” the blonde said softly. It hurt, but it was true. There’s no way the villagers in Konoha would accept the ‘demon’ dating anyone let alone people from important clans. He won’t stop Konohamaru, Itachi, Neji or Shikamaru if that’s what they want, but it won’t be easy for them.

Konohamaru suddenly shifted on the bench so he could straddle Naruto’s hips and made the blonde look him in the eyes “you never betrayed anyone. You never tried to kill any of your teammates. You never focused on revenge despite what the villagers do to you on a daily basis. You. Are. Far. Better. Than. Sasuke Uchiha” the raven said with such conviction that it stunned Naruto.

A couple seconds passed as they stared in each others eyes before the hunter-nin leaned up and captured the raven’s lips. An adorable squeak slipped passed Konohamaru’s lips only to be swallowed by the blonde as the skilled tongue took the opportunity to slip in the raven’s mouth. Sparks of pleasure raced through Konohamaru’s body as their tongues caressed and explored each others mouths.

Naruto laced his fingers from one hand through the soft black hair and wrapped the other arm firmly around the smaller ninja’s waist. The kiss became very passionate, but the need for air was getting stronger. Finally they were forced to pull apart. Konohamaru was left flushed, breathless and limp in Naruto’s lap.

“Konohamaru … we should go” the blonde whispered loving the little shiver that went through the raven’s slim frame.

“I like where I am” Konohamaru pouted and snuggled closer to the blonde’s body. He teasingly wriggled his hips causing friction against their crotches. Naruto hissed in response and held the naughty raven’s hips firmly so he couldn’t repeat that action again and worsen a throbbing problem they both had.

“we are in public you minx” Naruto hissed in the raven’s ear.

Konohamaru blinked and suddenly turned a furious shade of red before jumping out of the blonde’s lap … he apparently forgot that where they were “we should finish this date” he mumbled into Naruto’s arm.

“no need to be shy … alright, stop pouting!” Naruto chuckled as Konohamaru pouted angrily at him. It was simply too cute to have the desired effect.

Once the date was done Naruto kissed Konohamaru goodbye and went to meet Itachi, but on the way there he found a small temple near the center of town with an odd statue in front of it. The statue was of one big heart with a treble clef carved out of the middle “how did I miss this before?” he shrugged it off since he was focusing on Neji or Shikamaru each time he passed here. He hunter-nin looked closer at the statue’s base and frowned “the stone that makes the part of the base with the nameplate doesn’t match the rest of the base or the stone of the statue”

“you have a sharp eye young man. The villagers here tried their best to make a match, but it isn’t perfect” Naruto looked behind the statue to see an old woman in a light kimono wearing her gray hair up in a bun “of course the statue isn’t the original statue”

Naruto raised an eyebrow “why’s that?”

The old woman sighed “a theft … you see 70 years ago there was a young girl named Tsubaki who found out that her sister was considering taking a marriage proposal to help her family get money, but Tsubaki felt it was wrong. She begged her sister to find another way and to save marriage for love. Arranged marriages and marriages for convince were too common back then … Tsubaki’s sister said she had to and that she may never find that person she would love. Tsubaki spent the next few months trying to find a way to convince her sister otherwise”

“what did she do?” Naruto asked curiously.

“ a miracle … Tsubaki appeared in the church just before her sister was about to marry the foolish man who was a snob no one liked. Her hair was free and down on the floor and she wore a short kimono, but that wasn’t the amazing part. Tsubaki played a beautiful song that seemed to touch the hearts of the entire town. People suddenly started breaking marriages and marrying those they truly loved even though they were far away at the time. Even her sister who married a local farmer only one week later. The song also had a side effect. During sleep the people became very affectionate with those they had true feelings for. Affectionate sleeping ticks if you will” the old woman chuckled.

The blonde ninja gaped … that explains his sleeping ticks! He knew the weirdness with Jiraiya all those years ago wasn’t a likely cause for those ticks, but maybe this has the answer “so what happened?”

“sadly the young girl fell ill a month later. Many thought she worked so hard making the song that she neglected to take care of herself and she died not long after, but after her death it was revealed by a doctor that she was going to die soon anyway and wanted to spend her last days making that song. Tsubaki quite literally put her heart and soul in that song …” the old woman paused to wipe a tear away “to her honor the entire village made an carved statue of her playing a perfect stone replica of her ocarina”

Naruto deadpanned “an ocarina?” … things were starting to fall into place.

The old woman nodded happily “it’s a classic instrument here … problem is someone believed the statue had the same power as the girl who played the song that unlocked the hearts of many and stole it after the first day. That’s why we made this replacement years later … well actually I recall one person saying that he saw the statue walking off the platform and dancing away, but that’s ridiculous”

“yeah … ridiculous … do you have a picture of what the statue looked like?” Naruto asked.

“no, but we do have a woven tapestry of Tsubaki that was made by her sister. It’s in the temple” the old woman showed Naruto the way and there hanging on the wall was a beautiful tapestry of the very young girl playing the ocarina that Naruto saw depicted in a stone statue “that is exactly what she looked like when she played her song at the church and this tapestry was used as inspiration”

Naruto smiled “she wasn’t done”

“come again?” the old woman asked curiously.

“Tsubaki … she wasn’t stolen … I bet she wasn’t done playing her song” Naruto said as he looked over the tapestry.

“a romantic theory” the old woman pondered and Naruto took that moment to say goodbye and leave.

It all made sense. Everyone started changing after he helped that statue. The sleeping ticks emerged with Itachi not Jiraiya. Tsubaki was the reason. It was a little hard to believe that the statue may have walked away, but he knew it felt almost alive. He actually felt like it was talking to him at some point, but if that’s true then … Jiraiya was beaten in the pervert department by a young girl before he was even born. Seriously, perverted sleeping ticks … the toad sage stood no chance.

Itachi looked up as the blonde walked over to him with an amused smile “what’s so funny?” he asked curiously, but then blushed shyly after Naruto leaned over and kissed him right on the lips.

“I met a girl who could open hearts with music” Naruto said cryptically. He noticed that Itachi looked curious for some reason “something wrong?”

The Uchiha admitted to hearing music before ‘leaving’ the Akatsuki …


	8. Order Up!

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – seme Naruto x Itachi / Neji / Konohamaru / Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

The Uchiha admitted to hearing music before ‘leaving’ the Akatsuki …

XXXXXXXXXX

“WOW … this place is cool!” exclaimed Konohamaru as he ran into their ‘honeymooner’ suite and jumped onto the large plush couch. Naruto, Neji, Itachi and Shikamaru soon followed and the door was closed.

Naruto looked at the living room of the very luxurious resort suite “soooo … how do you guys want to do this?”

Unfortunately their advertising was far too good. It wasn’t possible to supply any extra beds because now every room and private cabin were sold out. They did get to keep the suite, but who was sleeping where was the problem. Taking a couple tents outside was an automatic no since it wouldn’t be a good look for the resort. It would look like they couldn’t accommodate their clients so there was only one option.

“well we have no choice. We have to share. The bed is big enough for two and the couch comfortable. With one person awake to act as security like the client wants everything will be fine. So who gets Naruto first?” Shikamaru said.

“exactly-… wait, what?” Naruto quickly did the math and frowned. Shikamaru was talking like there were only four people on this mission, but there was five. What did they have planned for the blonde?

Shikamaru smirked “you will always get the bed”

A blonde eyebrow raised in amusement “I get the strange feeling I’m being pimped out … kinky, and here I thought you four were virgins” Naruto chuckled as they all blushed, but he would have to be blind not to see that some were a little nervous about the topic “if it’s all the same to you guys why don’t we start with Itachi spending time with me for the first few nights. Itachi and I have already shared a bed so we’re at least used to that … and no one needs to rush into anything” Naruto smiled softly as he saw the shy smiles on his friends’ lips. They may have wanted a relationship, but that doesn’t mean they had to move through the romance at a blazing speed.

Itachi blushed as his heart fluttered in his chest. This was all a dream come true. He was still floating on cloud 9 from their date, which was perfect …

**Flashback**

“that’s an odd legend … but in a strange way it explains everything a bit better than Jiraiya messing with your mind” Itachi commented as he and Naruto walked together through the park. The blonde just finished telling him about the legend of Tsubaki and the statue he found “I don’t know for sure, but I always thought the nine tailed fox would protect its host’s mind from intrusions so Jiraiya had no chance with whatever he was doing. Though I’m not sure why the demon would allow Tsubaki to effect you then”

Naruto snorted in amusement “that’s an easy one to answer … fluffy is a pervert”

“oh” Itachi blushed at the obvious answer “umm … where are we going?”

“you’ll see” Naruto said as took Itachi’s hand and lead the raven to a garden just off the boundaries of the park. It was a very beautiful spot filled with flowers, but it was only the entrance to a large hedge maze. Itachi smiled at the thought of spending time alone with his love in the maze.

Really a hedge isn’t a big deal for ninjas, but the Village of Hearts did things differently. The little heart stepping stones hidden in the corners of the hedges map out the route to the end so that’s not the point. The maze was more of a complex hideaway for couples. Each ‘dead end’ was a little nook where the couples could spend time together or had a little treat waiting. For example one dead end had a little nook with a small table and a bowl of chocolate hearts. Another dead end had soft music playing on a little spot for dancing.

Both ninjas had fun finding each little hideaway and spending some time there. They danced to a few songs before finally going to the other side. The maze ended at another garden with a koi pond and a gentle waterfall. The door to leave was tucked just out of sight making it a little hideaway all its own.  
“this place out does itself with romance” Itachi said as he sat on the grass next to Naruto. He leaned against the blonde’s strong arm and couldn’t help but cuddle close. The two sat there just enjoying each others warmth. The memory of Naruto arms holding his waist as they danced before made him blush and become a little shy. To distract himself … he pulled out a chocolate heart, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth “they have good chocolate too”

“really?” Naruto asked, but it was clear he had more interest watching those pink lips move as that lucky piece of chocolate was savored.

“mm hm want to try?” Itachi turned to reach for his pocket to pull out the second little chocolate heart he took from the bowl in the one ‘dead end’, but he suddenly felt a hand gently touch his chin. There was no time to think as his face was turned towards Naruto’s and a set of hot lips caressed his own. A tongue slipped into his own mouth and teased his own sending pleasure into his body and making his eyelids flutter shut with a soft mewl. The piece of chocolate in Itachi’s mouth melted as the tongues danced adding a sweetness to the kiss. The flushed raven whimpered as Naruto pulled back as the need for air became urgent …

“you right … definitely delicious” Naruto purred as he is blue eyes gazed deep into the glazed ebony eyes …

**Flashback Over**

Itachi nodded happily “I’m fine with that” he ignored the sarcastic look from the shadow user that basically said ‘of course you are’ and the shy looks from Neji and Konohamaru who were.

“good … so now we should just go to dinner unless you guys want to try any of the other things this resort offers” Naruto stated as he considered the actual mission … not that this wasn’t fun, but it was still a mission.

“what does this place offer? It didn’t say in the mission scroll … well expect for the hot springs” Konohamaru asked as he laid out his sleeping bag on the floor.

Naruto held up a pamphlet “I grabbed this from the lobby” he sat down on the couch and he opened it so they could look over his shoulder to see “the grounds of this resort go all the way to the mountains and runs along the lake with some of the forest region between here and the Village of Hearts. That’s a lot of land so they have boating, hiking, massages, swimming, full meals and of course the natural hot springs, which were made to be indoor and outdoor bathhouses. There’s also shops if you need anything, but they say the beach is bathing suit optional” he looked up from the pamphlet and chuckled as he saw the four other ninjas blushing “you guys don’t have anything to be embarrassed about. Dinner will be served soon so we may as well get changed into the yukatas we were given”

They changed into the simple white yukatas extras of which were supplied for them because of there being more than two people. It was the only thing the owner could change for them. Meals, however, will not a problem since the booths were already big enough to support the little group.

“a bit of French, Italian and Japanese inspired dishes. It all sounds great!” Konohamaru exclaimed in excitement, but then he glanced at the back of Naruto’s menu and saw a little black section. He flipped his menu over and found the same thing on the back of his menu “what’s this thing called the ‘Midnight Menu’?”

Everyone looked a little puzzled and turned their menus over to see the simple black section that had a whimsical red outline of a rose. The bright red words in the section said ‘ _for the lovebirds wishing to spice up their stay here ask for our Midnight Menu and it will be discreetly sent to your room. Feel free to choose from any of our options or gift baskets for an intimate night together’_. It seemed Konohamaru, despite the friskiness he showed at the zoo, was the only one who didn’t understand the obvious message and was waiting innocently for someone to explain. Shikamaru, Itachi and Neji blushed and flipped back to the regular menu pretending they didn’t see that, which left Naruto to do the explaining …

“Konohamaru … this place has lots of stores and the Midnight Menu is how you discreetly buy from the sex shop” Naruto explained. He wasn’t naïve or embarrassed, but the youngest raven looked so innocent that it made it a little awkward to say it out loud. Konohamaru blushed so hard Naruto thought he might faint, but he didn’t and after a moment he went back to the main menu. They ordered a few different things and started eating.

Neji moaned as he tried the succulent beef tips “oh my god this is good … Naruto you should try this” he said as he pierced a tender piece of meat with his fork and held it up to the blonde’s lips.

Naruto wrapped his lips around the offered treat and moaned softly as the juicy met hit his tongue making the others shiver s they started thinking perverted thoughts “that is very good” Naruto said and offered a taste of his dish in return. Anyone watching would see a cute display of lovebirds exchanging bites of each others dishes. Not one person would suspect that they were here for a mission.

When the waitress returned to collect the dishes she smiled “can I get you all anything else? Coffee? Dessert?”

“I’ll take a coffee” Naruto said along with Itachi and Neji nodded too “we would like the dessert menu and the Midnight Menu too”

“o-oh … what’s your room number?” she asked with a light blush, but the blush was nothing compared to the red tainting every inch of the bodies of the four ravens at the table. The hunter-nin was the only one who wasn’t flustered.

“we’re in honeymoon suite 3” Naruto answered.

The bashful waitress nodded and handed them the dessert menus “I’ll make sure it’s sent to your room” she said quickly before taking the dishes away.

“Naruto why did you ask for that menu?” Shikamaru asked with his eyes trained on the table since he was unable to look his love in the eyes.

Naruto shrugged “we are supposed to be bonding as honeymooners right? Besides I get the feeling that you guys had fun with the pimping idea, but didn’t think of preparing for it. Lube comes in handy for that”

Steam was coming out the ravens’ robes and it was clear they had a full body blush. Naruto missed the little ghost Itachi flying around before it went back into the Uchiha’s body. The hunter-nin was, however, sure that two of the ravens fainted for a split second, but they recovered too quickly to be in trouble when the waitress returned with the coffee and to take their dessert orders.

“dessert was great” Neji commented as they returned their room.

“everything was … its here already” Naruto sat on the couch and scooped up a black menu with a red rose outline on the front.

Itachi gaped “a-are you r-really going to read t-that?” he stuttered as the others either remained quiet or whimpered.

“I am …” the strange silence made Naruto glance up at the now nervous ravens and he sighed in amusement “we have a role to play and this will add to it. None of us have to use the products unless you guys want to. I promise I won’t jump any of you” he raised an eyebrow at Itachi and Neji’s reaction and smirked “unless you want me to of course” he pretended not to hear the moan that escaped Itachi’s mouth as he skimmed the menu. When he decided on some items he went to he phone and dialed the front desk.

“ _this is the Paradise Resort, how can I help you?_ ” the man on the line answered.

“yes, this is the occupant of honeymoon suite 3. I wanted to order some things from the Midnight Menu” Naruto said ignoring the ravens who were trying to hide how shy they really were.

“ _of course sir, what would you like?_ ”

“number 6 toy box, number 1 gift basket and a number 9 bonbon box’ Naruto said mentally smirking as the others relaxed. The other ninjas believed the items the blonde ordered were more innocent than they originally thought, but they weren’t reading the menu … these items were far from innocent.

“ _yes sir, your order will be up in 20 minutes_ ”

Naruto set the menu down next to the phone as he hung up and then sat back down on the couch glanced at his fellow ninjas “well I doubt anyone will suspect we’re on a mission now. So what should we do? We took a quick look around the main resort so we know where our client wants extra security”

Shikamaru shook his head “we should decide sleeping arrangements-”

“VIBRATORS!” everyone’s head whirled around to see Konohamaru staring at the now open menu “a toy box is filled with v-vibrators!”

“and anal beads, vibrating bullets, butt plugs and dildos. The bonbon box comes with cock rings, handcuffs and nipple clamps. The gift basket has lube samples, essential oils and some heating lotion” Naruto said casually as if he was asking for a glass of water “it’s nothing to get worked up over … or are you guys considering using them?” Naruto asked innocently making the ravens blush “so … who wants to shower first?” the hunter-nin chuckled as they all went to quickly take a shower. He bet it was a cold shower for each of them.

Once the order was delivered Naruto went to shower and Itachi took something from the gift basket before going into the bedroom he is sharing with the blonde. With shaking hands he shut the door and walked over to the sliding glass door that walked out onto a balcony. His heart was racing as he looked at the bottle of lube in his hand with the sounds of the shower running in the background. Before his mind started spinning he saw a flicker of light outside. There against the red sunset were fireflies. Dozens of the glowing bugs were fluttering around and the pretty sight was enough to take his mind off what may happen.

A gasp escaped his lips as he felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he couldn’t resist completely melting against the strong chest. Itachi dared to turn around and look at the naked blonde. Once the blue eyes met his eyes he his body relax even more and was pulled into a kiss. At some point during the kiss Naruto took the bottle and placed it on the bed side table. Itachi felt himself being pressed against the wall and his legs being parted by Naruto’s leg.

The sudden feeling of friction as the blonde’s muscled thigh massaged his crotch from behind the flimsy yukata made him break the kiss with a moan “ahhh hah N-Naruto” Itachi mewled as he felt Naruto kiss his neck. A flush graced those pale cheeks and he squirmed as each kiss went lower. He didn’t realize how caught up he was until he felt his robe hit the ground along with his undergarments leaving him naked.

“you’re beautiful” Naruto purred huskily as his eyes gazed at the Uchiha’s body. Itachi was clearly already aroused with his cock fully erect and his black locks falling on his shoulders framing his flushed face … it was a very sexy sight “tell me to stop” Naruto whispered drawing Itachi’s attention away from the blonde’s hard cock.

“I won’t … I want you” Itachi panted and Naruto pulled him into a passionate kiss. As the kiss grew heated the raven felt a pair of hands cupped his bare butt earning a squeak in pleasure. Naruto picked Itachi up and laid him on the bed with him between those pale legs. As a quick after thought Naruto quickly tossed a silencing seal on the wall above the bed before taking his time exploring Itachi’s body.

“ahh nghh Naru-t-to ahhh feels g-good” the soft moans tumbled out of Itachi’s lips as the blonde found each spot that that made the raven thrash including one Itachi never thought would make him feel so good … his nipples. When Naruto first sucked on the pink nubs his back arched completely off the bed.

Itachi’s breath came out in fast short pants as Naruto moved his search lower leaving love bites every few inches. Finally he settled with his head between those and dazed black eyes looked down at him curiously “Naruto what are-AAHHH” Itachi screamed as his cock was swallowed down to the root without any hesitation or warning. Lustful screams came from Itachi as he tried to buck his hips to get deeper into that hot mouth that was sucking everything out of him. The feeling of twisting in his core made Itachi thrust faster and grip the sheets under him.

“Naru ahhhh haa Naruto I’m cumming I’m ahhhh Yes oh Yes! Naruto!” Itachi threw his head back and screamed as he came pouring his cum down the blonde’s throat.

Naruto let the limp cock fall from his lips and looked at the flushed raven “damn you’re sexy” he groaned as his big hare cock twitched as he looked Itachi over.

Those glazed black eyes looked into the hunter-nin’s blue eyes and mewled cutely “more” he demanded as he lifted his hips to show the blonde his quivering entrance.

“fuck” Naruto groaned at the display and leaned over to grab the lube. Soft hands touched his abs and he looked down at the raven touching his body almost shyly. Itachi pulled Naruto down for a kiss before letting the blonde make use of the lube.

A good amount of the lube was spread on three fingers and Naruto pushed one slick finger into the tight virgin heat “relax Itachi” Naruto said softly as he leaned over to kiss the tip of Itachi’s semi-hard cock and let his hot tongue tease the cock earning cute moans “there we go … just relax … let me pleasure you” the blonde purred as he felt the tightness ease a little and he started massaging the soft inner walls.

Itachi quickly got into it and began moving his hips against the finger “Naruto ahh hoo m-more hah-AHHH!” Itachi threw his head back and arched off the bed as Naruto’s finger brushed against the bundle of nerves that had him seeing stars “oh god oh god oh oh god ahhh hah” Itachi thrashed and moaned as Naruto mercilessly massaged that sweet wspot inside him. His mind completely melted with pleasure, which made him so distracted that he barely noticed the second and third fingers sliding into his hole.

“no no no ahhh Naruto I ahh cumming hahh not now please” itachi pleaded and gasped for air as the fingers were removed “I want … you inside” he panted and shivered as Naruto moved over him. The heat from the blonde’s sexy tan body and the look in those blue eyes was nearly enough to make Itachi cum, but he just barely manage to keep control as Naruto put lube on his cock.

“Itachi” Naruto purred huskily and captured Itachi’s lips with his own. In the back of his mind Itachi could feel the tip of the big manhood press against his entrance and slowly push passed his tight inner ring of muscles, but he focused on the kiss to ignore the slight pain. Inch after inch was pushed into the Uchiha and stretching him further. The kiss was broke when Naruto’s cock pressed firmly up against the sweet spot …

“ahhh … move” the raven demanded after he adjusted to the amazing feeling of being filled. Naruto started thrusting slowly and gradually picked up the pace earning hot lustful cries of pure pleasure “oh yes oh oh fuck aha hahhh ha harder! Yes!” Itachi wrapped his arms and legs around his lover and held on for dear life as he was fucked deep into the mattress. The friction of that cock stirring his insides was maddening. So much pleasure was coursing through him. bringing him closer to release.

“Naruto Naru-ahhhto N-Naru haaht-to oh god yes! Cumming! Cumming! Naruto!” Itachi’s eyes rolled back as he threw his head back and his toes curled as his orgasm crashed into him granting him sweet release.

Itachi’s body clenched around Naruto’s cock “ahhh Itachi!” he groaned before spilling his hot seed into Itachi’s body. The raven was already out cold so Naruto shifted slightly in order spoon the adorable Uchiha and kissed the pale neck before drifting off to sleep …

XXXXXXXXXX

A cloaked figure looked out from the forest towards the resort before settling back down into his hiding place to sharpen his weapons. The little firefly passed his head and the light showed a headband with a symbol that was slashed. A missing ninja … why would he be here?


	9. Speaking Sparkles

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – seme Naruto x Itachi / Neji / Konohamaru / Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

A cloaked figure looked out from the forest towards the resort before settling back down into his hiding place to sharpen his weapons. The little firefly passed his head and the light showed a headband with a symbol that was slashed. A missing ninja … why would he be here?

XXXXXXXXXX

Konohamaru pouted as he looked at the Uchiha relaxing in the other side of the hot spring “why did we agree four days with Naruto each? It’s too long”

“I have a feeling you wouldn’t be complaining if it was your turn” Itachi smirked a the impatient genin turned bright red, which made Shikamaru snort in amusement.

Neji sighed “as we explained before we’re here for 16 day so 4 days each. It’s not going to change now that Itachi is mostly through his turn”

“still not fair” Konohamaru grumbled.

Itachi shrugged as he got out of the water with a pronounced limp “yes I’m going to fall asleep with Naruto for a third night, but you know if you guys just need a little _attention_ ” Itachi winked suggestively making it very clear he meant sex, which got him a lot of blushes in return “Naruto has proved that a bed isn’t needed”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow “is that why your last shower was so long?” he just got a teasing smile as an answer …

XXXXXXXXXX

“DAMMIT” someone was heard screaming deep in the forest scaring all the birds into they sky … it was the missing ninja and something pissed him off “there’s a safe and I knew I saw those guards before”

Apparently the ninja’s whole reason for being here was to steal the jewels offered in the jewelry store. However the jewels are locked away in a safe every night. To add to challenge the guards were former ninjas. It was just luck that he recognized the guards before he charged in to take the jewels …

“how dare they keep them from me!” the man snarled and basically threw a tantrum that resulted in six trees being leveled “how dare they keep my sparkly beloveds from me! I can hear them screaming for me! Don’t worry my lovelys I will free you!” a sickening grin spread across his face that was mostly covered by the cloak. He leaned over to pick up a handful of dirt a pebbles “I’ll kill them … yes all for you”

Clearly this guy doesn’t handle stress well …

XXXXXXXXXX

A contented sigh left Itachi’s lips as he slowly woke up. He felt a little confused for a second. Questions like ‘What happened?’, ‘Where was he?’, and ‘What was that warmth wrapped around him?’ briefly flashed across his sleep dazed mind before his memories came flooding back to him. A deep blush graced his cheeks as he let his fingertips brush the strong warm arms that were wrapped firmly around him. It doesn’t seem to matter that he has been sharing this bed with Naruto for three days it still felt like a dream … a really good dream …

“I see you’re awake Itachi” the raven gasped as Naruto’s breath caressed his neck sending pleasant shivers up his spine.

“Naruto ahh” Itachi mewled and arched his neck as Naruto kissed the smooth pale skin. The hunter-nin’s strong hands roamed the soft curves of Itachi’s body earning a soft mewl from the pink lips.

Naruto felt his cock twitch at the sound of Itachi’s voice “damn you’re not helping us get to breakfast on time”

“who needs breakfast? I think I’m hungry for something else” Itachi bucked his hips back grinding his perky butt back against Naruto’s hardening cock earning a groan. Faster than Itachi could process it Naruto flipped him onto his hands and knees and began pouring lube on his cock. Feeling frisky Itachi rested his upper body on the sheets and wiggled his ass at his blonde lover “Naruto need you” he said with a sexy purr to his voice that made Naruto’s rock hard cock twitch and the hunter-nin couldn’t stop himself from grabbing those pale slender hips and thrusting deep into that tight heat “ahhhoh god oh god Naruto hah so big! Fuck me!”

“damn you are sexy” Naruto groaned as the tight heat clenched around his manhood each time he stroked that bundle of nerves deep in Itachi. He leaned over without stopping his thrusting and wrapped his fingers around the former spy’s cock earning more heated screams from the flushed ninja writhing under the blonde.

Neji opened the door to the bedroom “hey guys it’s time … for breakfast?” he finished his sentence with a surprised squeak and his face turned red. The pair of ninjas on the bed were having sex at just the right angle so that Neji could see everything from the thickness of Naruto’s cock as it rammed into the tight ass to the hand pumping the raven’s cock to Itachi’s glazed eyes. It was such a hot sight that Neji couldn’t stop his body from reacting.

“we’ll … be right there” Naruto growled as he thrust a bit faster. The screams of lust could be heard in the other places in the honeymoon suite now that the door was open meaning Shikamaru and Konohamaru were listening to Itachi’s heated moans and the scream as he reached his climax. When Naruto put some pants on after filling Itachi with his cum he went to the door and stopped in front of Neji “is something wrong you guys?” he asked with a knowing smirk as he looked up from Neji to look at the other two ninjas blushing brightly.

“n-nothing” Neji squeaked as he shifted uncomfortably while trying to hide his erection.

Itachi slowly moved off the bed and limped up to Naruto in all his naked glory “then I’ll take the first shower if you don’t mind” he said and kissed Naruto.

Neji whimpered softly as Itachi turned and walked away somehow making a limp look graceful “o-ok” Neji shivered and found his eyes were trained on Itachi’s backside or, to be more exact, the cum pouring out of that abused hole and down those long slender legs. Oh how he wanted his ass to have the same treatment …

“so what do you guys want to do today?” Naruto asked as he leaned against the doorway.

Shikamaru’s eyes lit up as if he remembered something “Mr. Amour stopped by and told me there was an issue with a couple security guards. Apparently they were in an accident and badly hurt this morning when the stores were opening. The two guards were very strong though they were retired ninjas, which worries Mr. Amour”

The Paradise Resort was a new business, but a good business with a smart owner. Mr. Amour did hire a few retired ninjas or other strong people of security alreay. The only reason Konoha was hired was because the Mr. Amour knew the village was farther away than most and want the advertising to reach many places, which it did thanks to Naruto’s clones. The main part of the mission was advertising. The security part was thrown in because Mr. Amour figured when it came to his business you couldn’t be too safe …

Naruto frowned in thought “yes that is a problem. Which department were they guarding?”

“jewelry … something doesn’t seem right about that so I asked Mr. Amour to block off where the accident” Shikamaru said with a twitch of irritation.

“he didn’t do that I take it” Naruto deduced and Itachi came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

“no … though I shouldn’t be surprised that he wants to start fixing that spot immediately what with his costumers in potential danger” Shikamaru said with a sigh and pointed to a set of photos on the coffee table “he wants us to find away to take place of the guards, but even though he started fixing up the accident zone he got a few pictures to show us just in case this wasn’t an accident”

The hunter-nin sighed “not ideal, but it’s something” he said as he moved passed Neji letting his hand ‘accidently’ brush up against the Hyuga’s clothed erection making Neji let out the softest gasp. Naruto pretended not to notice as he sat down in the plush chair next to the coffee table and picked up the pictures.

Itachi perched on the arm of the chair without any concern about his state of undress “it looks like something blocked the ventilation system … did the guards not notice the gas?”

“they did and immediately opened all the windows before dealing with the problem, but it wasn’t really the gas that was the problem. One of the guards tried to release the block, but there must’ve been a spark … the blast was small and controlled, but both guards are incapacitated and thankfully no one heard it with most of the stores being so far away from the hotel rooms” Konohamaru explained finally finding his voice though he blushed as Itachi leaned against Naruto to see the pictures. The youngest ninja couldn’t help but look at the red love bites on Itachi’s chest and the very subtle fingerprint bruises on those hips peeking out from under the towel that barely clung to the pale ninja.

The shadow user was trying to focus on anything but Itachi and noticed Naruto look closer at one photo “do you see something?”

“perhaps” Naruto looked closer at the debris in the picture and switched back to a picture of the inside of the ventilation system “despite the blast there’s till part of the blockage there … if the gas was allowed to dissipate then it shouldn’t have been like this. What’s strange is that the undamaged debris that blew into the store was lint and leaves, but the vent is dirt and rocks. I think this was a poorly made Cork Trap”

“a what?” Konohamaru asked a little confused.

Itachi smirked “it’s a type of trap that requires two layers in a contained area. One layer is strong making it the bottom of the bottle, while the other is much weaker therefore would give way with a certain amount of pressure therefore would be the cork. There are a few different types of trigger set ups, but there’s always a way to ignite the gas in the middle. Assassins use this for kills that look accidental, but without any no how it can take a while to make or fail. This was meant to kill”

“how do you know about this Naruto?” Neji asked curiously. He felt jealous when he noticed a smug smirk on Itachi’s lips … it felt like the Uchiha knew something, but what?

Naruto smiled as he set the photos back down “maybe I’ll tell you one day, but for now we should focus on this. Someone set up this trap … did Mr. Amour mention what the protocol is when opening up the stores?”

“he just said that the guards went to set things up and secure things so the individual shopkeepers knew it was safe. For the jewelry department it’s a wise move. He didn’t say the details beyond that, but it sounds like the shopkeepers are then allowed to open the stores” Shikamaru said as he pondered the point of the trap “why set up the trap at all if he could’ve just tried to take the jewelry?”

“I’d being willing to bet there’s a safe involved. If the jewels are put away in a safe over night then our culprit thought it would be best to steal them in the day … maybe he knew about the guards being former ninjas and wanted an excuse to get them exchanged for weaker ones” Naruto said with a sigh “how’d you guys like to spend the day shopping for some jewelry? All of us need wedding rings to play the honeymooners we are”

“I love the idea” Itachi smiled and kissed Naruto “but we can’t all go shopping since we have to track down the person behind this”

The blonde nodded “people here know we’re all together so maybe Neji and I need sometime alone together the stroll through the forest paths?”

Neji smiled “that’s sounds good” he said happily excited to have sometime alone with Naruto even if it was for a mission.

“why the forest paths?” Konohamaru asked with a little pout, he wanted Naruto to himself. One more night and they switch. Maybe then he can be with Naruto …

Shikamaru stood up and made his way to the bedroom “the rocks. Whoever blocked the ventilation used what they had on hand and from what I saw so far this place isn’t surrounded by rocks. He’s probably hiding in the forest somewhere” he said matter of factly as he went for his shower.

“oh” the youngest ninja blushed lightly “so we should get going then”

One by one they quickly showered and went to breakfast. The meal as delicious as always and just in case they were being listened on by the people around them they spoke casually about looking for proper rings. Just in case someone asks they decided on a simple story …

Naruto sighed sadly “I know you guys want rings. I didn’t mean to propose without them, but I could hardly choose one type of ring for all of us now could I?”

Itachi glanced subtly to the side and saw a nosy woman with her husband leaning over to listen “we know Naruto. I like this way better anyway. We can pick out our own rings”

“I think I’ll pass today” Neji blushed and looked at Naruto “I kind want sometime alone with Naruto”

“sounds like a plan” Naruto exclaimed as he set aside his finished plate.

The undercover team of ninjas made their way out of the restaurant and went through the wing that resembled a mall. It wasn’t overwhelming, but there were a few small stores for clothes and necessities. This place was meant to accommodate for people on long trips so it was stocked up on anything needed since the Village of Hearts was a bit too far away to be helpful in anything less than an emergency involving severe injury or murder. There is an infirmary for small injuries, but things more dire, like getting burnt in a Cork Trap, would need to be transferred to the village. There was a downside to having a paradise away from everything else …

As they approached the jewelry store they noticed that it was changed a little. The walls had some extra paintings and the display cases were rearranged most likely to hide what damage couldn’t be fixed or painted over. It still looked good though Mr. Amour, the little man with grayish black hair and brown eyes wearing a dark blue suit, looked nervous. When the owner saw them he looked relieved and scurried off to do other things.

“they fixed this up quickly” Naruto muttered softly and took Neji’s hand “you guys have fun now. We’ll see you all later” the blonde said as he and his blushing Hyuga walked out of the resort entirely.

Konohamaru blushed as he skimmed the various gems, watches, necklaces, earings … and, of course, wedding bands “well … umm … what do you guys think?”

“I think we’re in over our heads” Itachi admitted. It was a logical plan, but now that they were looking at something so … special, something they actually did want to get with Naruto their heads were spinning a little …


	10. Jeweled Loon

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – seme Naruto x Itachi / Neji / Konohamaru / Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

“I think we’re in over our heads” Itachi admitted. It was a logical plan, but now that they were looking at something so … special, something they actually did want to get with Naruto their heads were spinning a little …

XXXXXXXXXX

The two Leaf ninjas would looked exactly like any other loving couple taking a romantic stroll through the forest … even more so as they turned to each other and gazed lovingly into their partner’s eyes …

“can you use your byakugan with your eyes closed?” Naruto whispered softly into Neji’s ear as he held the Hyuga close.

“yes … why?” Neji shivered as he felt the blondes lips brush his collar bone. With his heart pounding he turned and his face towards Naruto and was pulled into a deep kiss (oh this won’t be easy) he thought not being able to stop a mewl as the skilled tongue brushed the roof of his mouth.

When Naruto backed away from the kiss for a short moment Neji gathered his bearings and activated his bloodline before being pushed against a tree for another kiss. It was definitely not an easy task. That hot tongue coaxing his own was so damn distracting, but Neji forced himself to watch the area. It looked clear. At least no one was around. When they broke apart for some air he was able to report … once his mind cleared that is …

“there’s no one around … we don’t need to look like a couple” Neji panted breathlessly accidently letting his bloodline deactivate.

“perhaps, but that wasn’t why I kissed you” Naruto claimed bluntly before placing a feather light kiss on the corner of Neji’s mouth leaving the brunette dazed “now where would this guy be hiding?” Naruto asked trying to take this seriously though it was hard with a sexy flushed Neji pressed against the tree looking amazing with his disheveled yukata hanging off him. One good wind could send the fabric flying off him leaving the delectable pale skin exposed, but the mission comes first … playtime can wait.

Veins around the pale eyes bulged as the byakugan was activated again “I see three spots that would be good cover”

“show me where?” Naruto said and created a few clones to check out each spot when Neji pointed out the direction and distance “southeast at 50 yards … my clone found a few drops of weapons wax. Someone was here polishing weapons and apparently doing a little digging. This must be where the earth for the bomb was found. It is the right type. Lets hurry back. If he isn’t here nor any of his supplies he’s probably going to strike now and make a run for it” Naruto as he and Neji jumped into the trees and raced back to the resort.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several of the costumers started leaving to enjoy other activities, but there was one that came in that caught the ninjas attention. Itachi’s eyes narrowed as he spotted a man come into the jewelry store. The man looked handsome enough even with one eye covered with an eye patch. With blue hair and black eye that wasn’t covered he was interesting, but not in a good way. Under closer inspection the Uchiha could see that he was carrying a pack with a cloak and smelled strongly of the forest. Itachi, Shikamaru and Konohamaru shared a look and moved closer to the main counter.

“have you decided on something you like?” asked sweet clerk asked when he finished polishing the counter.

“yes, I love these ones with the designs. Do you have more?” Itachi said, but as his hand came out to tap the glass a slip of paper appeared in his hand. On the paper was a message that read ‘security breach - hide’.

The clerk inhaled sharply at the note, but collected himself and smiled “I’ll go check the safe and bring some out” he said before disappearing through the curtain separating the front from the back. Suddenly the man lunged for the counter mostly likely to get to the safe the second it is opened, but he was struck in the chest by Konohamaru and sent flying out of the store.

There was absolutely no time for him to gather his bearings. Hell, the Konoha ninjas didn’t even let him land yet. Before the man could crash into the store across from the jewelry store Itachi moved at great speeds and did a spinning kick straight to the man’s head sending him flying out of the resort entirely. With a painful series of skips across the ground he finally landed at the edge of the forest. Save for a few startled costumers who either felt a breeze or heard something, but thankfully everything went too fast for anyone to understand what was really going on and they went on their merry way/.

“why? …” the man groaned sounding close to tears as he slowly stumbled to his feet.

Konohamaru blinked in confusion “why what? You tried to steal things that weren’t yours that’s why we kicked you out” he said unsure on why this man didn’t understand such a basic thing.

Shikamaru picked up an item that fell out of the man’s pack. It was a headband with a slashed Mist symbol “careful, this guy is a missing ninja” he said just as Naruto and Neji dropped down from the tree.

“yes, his name is Bijou and is S ranked though that’s more because he butchered hundreds of people just to steal a priceless heirloom from the Daimyo not because of power” Naruto explained making a few people there puzzled as to how he knows this except Itachi of course.

Bijou glared furiously at the blonde “I NEVER STOLE ANYTHING! WHY DON’T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT?! … they call for my help … the pretty sparkles talk to me … they want my help. It’s people like them who hurt them” the missing ninja snapped accusingly as he glared at the resort.

“the jewels speak to you …” Naruto pulled out the hokage’s necklace that was hanging around his neck. Normally he keeps it sealed in a storage scroll for safety since he never wears it for missions, but this mission was mostly an undercover and a piece of jewelry adds a subtle touch to the civilian act “what does this one say?” he asked humoring the clearly insane man.

The missing ninja’s mouth watered at the sight of the blue jewel “it says you’re ninjas from faraway, but you aren’t very strong. It wants to be worn by someone above genin level. Give it to me” he demanded not completely realizing he effectively pissed off three of the ninjas there for supposedly insulting Naruto.

Itachi scoffed “either you’re lying, just insane or that jewel is on Naruto’s side. Should I kill him or would it be best if you handled it Naruto?” he asked calmly as the blonde made a clone that raced away to get some supplies from their suite.

“I’ll handle it, but I can’t move the body as I pull it apart so could you guys keep any guests away. The job of a hunter-nin is not going to be good for business” Naruto said as he carefully rolled up his sleeves. Bijou must’ve truly been mad because he didn’t look concerned at all. In fact the missing ninja was so sure the jewel didn’t lie and that this was a bluff that he charged for with a diamond encrusted blade he pulled out of his pack ready to kill.

The Uchiha stepped in front of Neji, Konohamaru and Shikamaru to stop them from interfering “if you do interfere don’t use chakra. You could destroy information Naruto could collect and that includes shadow possession” he explained as Naruto effortlessly dodged several slashes.

“so it’s true? … Naruto is a hunter-nin … why didn’t he say anything before?” Neji muttered a little hurt Naruto didn’t trust him with that part of his life. Shikamaru also felt hurt, but Konohamaru felt his heart swell as he realized Naruto was the one who saved him on that terrifying mission a couple months back.

“he has enough troubles with the villagers believing he’s a genin. It’s a long annoying story” Itachi explained.

It was a point Neji understood for he had experience on what it was like to be outcast. Konohamaru gave a sad smile because he knew how badly the villagers treated Naruto and flinched as Naruto was nicked by the blade making a deep cut on his left arm, but it didn’t seem to effect the blonde. It did explain why Naruto rolled up his sleeves though … he didn’t want to mess up the client’s merchandise if it can be prevented …

Konohamaru’s eyes widened as he saw the blood trickle down the tan skin “why is he waiting?”

Itachi looked up in the direction the clone went “every second after death counts. Naruto can’t just kill him and wait for his equipment to arrive. The faster the dissection starts the more information he can preserve” he said, but while he sounded calm enough he was within seconds of killing Bijou himself and he was immensely relieved when the clone showed up moments before that. Hunter-nin have a vital job for a village, but if ever comes down to a choice between a benefit to the village or Naruto’s health then Konoha is out of luck … Itachi would always choose Naruto.

In an instant the tide of the fight changed. The blonde vanished and reappeared behind a puzzled missing ninja where he snapped the man’s neck “I’ll get working. You guys keep a look out” Naruto said quickly as he took the supply scroll from the clone and dispelled the clone. He was vaguely aware of his fellow spreading out to keep unsuspecting guests from coming near the gory sight.

With expert precision Naruto unsealed a sharp knife and opened the chest cavity to locate the small threads of chakra coils that branched of the main system in the abdominal cavity. It wasn’t hard to find the main coil branching off the coil system in the stomach, but this is where the hard part starts. With great care he pushed a small controlled amount of chakra into the coils to create blocks inside. Much like how blood clots and stops the flow of blood the chakra blocks will prevent the usual ‘bleeding’ of chakra that occurs after death. Organs were removed and sealed away in a slot on the scroll. Each dismantled limb soon followed with the head and torso containing the chakra coils being last. Before he sealed everything away he removed the eye patch and to his shock he saw a large glittering diamond. He remove it and sealed everything else away including clothes and Bijou’s pack.

“it’s done and I found the Daimyo’s heirloom” Naruto said as he checked himself for blood before picking up the diamond and joining the others.

“wow … it’s pretty. Where was it? In his bag?” Konohamaru asked as he snatched the jewel to inspect it with an excited child like curiosity.

“his eye socket” Naruto laughed as the jewel was instantly shoved back into his hand.

“ewww that’s gross! Why’d you give it to me?” Konohamaru exclaimed huffily with a cute pout.

“sorry, sorry” Naruto said amusedly as he put the jewel in the scroll slot with his equipment. He knew Konohamaru took it before he could explain, but it wasn’t worth arguing about “even though this nutcase is no longer an issue we should go continue our guarding”

Shikamaru shook his head “not you. I’m going to treat your cut first” he said as he looked closer at the cut. Thankfully it wasn’t a poisoned blade, but it wasn’t a well made blade by any means. A few shards of the decorative blade broke off a were trapped in the blonde’s flesh “this Bijou had expensive tastes, but knew nothing about a well made blade”

Naruto raised an eyebrow an turned to look at his cut, which had stopped bleeding a while ago “yeah … that one as definitely made for display only”

“I’ll first inform our client that everything is dealt with. No doubt that clerk went to inform him or has some means to communicate with other people from his hiding place” Itachi said.

“then that’s the plan” Naruto commented as Shikamaru used a bit of chakra to act as a bandage until he got back to their room where the first aid supplies were.

As they split up they agreed to meet back at the dining hall for lunch, but leave a clone to watch the store during the meal. Itachi went to quickly report to Mr. Amour, but he left out the bloody details. Neji and Konohamaru went to continue guarding where they were soon joined by Itachi. As that was going on Shikamaru and Naruto arrive back at their suite.

Shikamaru made the blonde sit on the couch before going to get the ointments he prepared and gather some bandages. With great care he pulled out the sharp pieces of whatever came off the fragile blade including a small gem and began cleaning and wrapping the arm … in complete silence …

The awkward silence was getting to the blonde so he decided to break it “Shikamaru? Is something wrong?”

Another couple minutes of silence passed as the shadow finished putting on the bandages, but when he finished Shikamaru took a calming breath “why didn’t you saying anything about your promotion?” he asked softly while keeping his eyes locked on the white bandage.

“I never had people interested in my life. My teammates don’t even know where I live. Kakashi brought vegetables twice and never again …Ok … I am secretive about my home since the villagers can go over board, but everyone knows the two I trust the most or that ninjas need to update their residents with the hokage. There are ways to find out, but when no one asks I assume no one wants to know and I though I act like a loudmouth I never yelled out where I live. I learned the hard way when it comes to spouting out information. I don’t volunteer things as much as I want to trust people” Naruto explained with a hint of sadness. He understood that he hurt Shikamaru, but he can’t afford to let some secrets out.

“I … I think I understand …the villagers … how bad are they?” Shikamaru asked feeling a spark of anger when sadness and pain flickered across those blue eyes.

“bad enough that I can’t wear anything other than that orange thing around them and go to extremes to hide my address” Naruto answered, but didn’t go further into the harsh details.

Shikamaru leaned his head against the blonde’s shoulder “don’t hide things from me”

“I won’t” Naruto promised with a smile.

“good, we’ll keep the villagers in their place and don’t argue” Shikamaru said quickly once he noticed the blonde opening his mouth to argue and placed a slender finger against Naruto’s lips to keep him quiet “if the five of us are going to be together then we are going to care for you as much as you care for us. That means this bullshit from the villagers stops now. Konohamaru and I are clan heirs, Neji is a prodigy of the Hyuga clan and Itachi would be the clan head of the Uchihas. If they know what’s good for them they’ll stay away from you-mmm” Shikamaru’s eyes widened as he felt Naruto’s lips press against his before fluttering close.

At first it was just a sweet kiss, but then Naruto let his tongue brush the shadow user’s sensitive lower lip. Shikamaru gasped at the pleasant feeling and opened his mouth to let the tongue in. Once the blonde’s taste exploded on his taste buds he wanted more. A shift in position and Shikamaru was now straddling the hunter-nin’s hips and the kiss became very steamy. A pair of naughty hands slipped under the with cloth and pulled down the undergarment to squeeze the perky backside.

“Naruto ahhh hah” Shikamaru moaned breaking the kiss. He squirmed not caring that the yukata was nearly falling off and was coaxed into standing on his knees over Naruto by those teasing hands, which put a nipple with range of a hot mouth resulting in it being nibbled “ahhhh oh oh n-not ahhhh hah so hah!” the shadow user screamed incoherently as his body slowly turned warm with a flush. Every few squeezes Naruto would let a finger brush either the back of Shikamaru’s balls or over the twitching pucker. Naruto moved to suck on the nipple he hasn’t tasted yet as he slipped his hand from the delicious backside to the weeping cock.

“AHHH oh oh oh god ahhh stroke me please! Yes my cock needs touch! Oh fuck good!” the shadow user screamed and threw his head back as those strong fingers wrapped around the hard flesh and stroked. The feeling of those pale hips bucking forward to follow that hand’s was making Naruto hard as a rock, but he had the sense to created a clone to get the lube before he fucked the shadow user. A teasing finger on his hand holding Shikamaru butt pressed against the pucker teasingly as the clone lubed up three fingers and pulled to yukata up to expose the pale butt.

Shikamaru snapped to his senses and glanced over his shoulder at the clone. A shiver of anticipation went through his body “put them in … I need it” he mewled with a sexy wiggle of his ass as he waited eagerly. Both Narutos smirked and while the original went back to tormenting the nipples the clone pushed a slick finger into the tight virgin channel “Hahhh AH!” Shikamaru’s mind melted as the first finger moved around stroking his smooth inner walls and with a good firm stroke of the weeping cock forced a powerful orgasm from the pale ninja.

“sooo ohh good fuck! Ahhh yes” the shadow user mewled weakly as the finger curled inside him and began thrusting in and out working Shikamaru back to full arousal … those pale hips bucked faster as two fingers were now working his tight channel and soon three “ahhhhh! What th-ohhh fuck!” Shikamaru yelped as the clone hit something really sensitive in him.

Naruto pulled away from the nipple and looked up at the flushed face of the dazed Nara “ready Shikamaru?”

A whimper escaped those swollen lips and Shikamaru’s eyes trailed down to see that Naruto’s large throbbing cock was free “oh yes ahh!” he yelped as the clone decided that instead of applying lube to the original blonde’s cock he will push the tip of the lube bottle up in the twitching pucker and spray the lube into Shikamaru’s ass before guiding those hips over the cock. Naruto cupped the perky ass, dispelled his clone and lowered Shikamaru onto his cock.

“s-so f-full hahh ahah” Shikamaru moaned as the tight inner ring of muscle stretched to take in the large manhood. It was already so intense feeling full and having the lube gush out, but then Naruto began thrusting upwards “so ahhh hahh yes ahhh! Yes! More fuck! I ahhh cum ohh ming!” Shikamaru’s eyes rolled back as another thrust slammed that cock into that sensitive spot sending the raven over the edge spraying his cum between them before falling limp. The tightening heat of Shikamaru’s ass made Naruto cum pouring his seed into the Nara’s ass.

‘oh my god“ Naruto raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder where he saw a furiously blushing Neji and Konohamaru.

Itachi chuckled “well this explains why you guys were late for lunch” he said as he leaned over to kiss the blonde who still had a sleeping Nara on him. A few minutes to recover were needed before continuing the mission …


	11. Beachwear

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – seme Naruto x Itachi / Neji / Konohamaru / Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

Itachi chuckled “well this explains why you guys were late for lunch” he said as he leaned over to kiss the blonde who still had a sleeping Nara on him. A few minutes to recover were needed before continuing the mission …

XXXXXXXXXX

It was an easy few days after that. Shikamaru won the right to share the bed with Naruto after Itachi’s turn was over through and game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, but Neji wasn’t handling it as well as he thought he would. Each day made him more and more crazy with need …

Neji bit his lip as he saw the door of the bedroom where Shikamaru and Naruto were sleeping. Of course despite the silencing seal being in place he knew they weren’t really sleeping. There was no doubt in his mind that they were touching, kissing and doing so many things to each other and the thought of such things made him shake as his arousal became higher. Problem was that it was his turn to keep an eye out as Naruto and Shikamaru slept in the bedroom and Konohamaru slept next to Itachi on the floor. With that in mind it only made sense to relieve his problem so he could focus.

One of his hands slipped up his shirt and began tweaking one of his nipples. He gasped softly as pleasure trickled down his spine making him even more aroused than before. As his heart started racing he slid his other hand under the hem of his pants. With a silent scream he bucked his crotch against into his hand. A flush spread across those pale cheeks as his body writhed.

“Naruto … need you” Neji whimpered under his breath trying not to wake Konohamaru who was sleeping in the sleeping bag on the floor while he got the couch. It was too much to handle so he gave a frustrated whine as he lifted his hips to lower his pants. Once his cock sprang free he wrapped his fingers around his pre cum soaked cock and stroked. As his climax drew closer his body writhed harder and he was forced to clap his free hand over his mouth to remain quiet. The only sounds heard in the dark suite were the strangled moans as the Hyuga came hard into his own hand.

During Neji’s activities he never saw Itachi slipping into the bedroom …

XXXXXXXXXX

*knock*knock* Konohamaru got the door “Mr. Amour? Is there another problem sir?”

The little plump man frowned almost unsure as to whether or not it was a real problem that he was going to bring up “I think there is, but it might be nothing. When the staff opened up the hot spring and beach front they reported some odd things. The canoes had scratches on the bottoms that weren’t there when they were put away the night before and a few of the serving buckets for sake from the hot spring were slightly muddy”

“it sounds like someone has been using them over the night. We can check into it. Do you need us to watch the jewelry store?” Neji asked as he entered the living after his shower.

Mr. Amour shook his head “no, my usual guards are back. They weren’t as badly hurt as they looked thankfully”

“that’s good to hear. We’ll handle everything then” Neji said and watched their client leave.

“who was that?” Naruto asked as he came out of the bedroom fully dressed and with a limping Shikamaru and Itachi. Neji blushed as he realized that the three were in bed together and he didn’t even notice when he slipped in to go shower in the bathroom. He simply figured that Itachi slipped in during the later part of the night and really wanted to know what went on in that room. Pity he can’t focus the Byakugan when horny or he would’ve been watching …

Konohamaru blushed as Shikamaru pulled his hair up into his usual pineapple hair style revealing a hickey “that was Mr. Amour. He says that there’s an issue involving something happening over nighttime and it caused some damage to buckets from the hot spring and canoes from the beach front”

“really? This place is trouble” Naruto said and considering what has happened so far he wasn’t wrong.

Itachi hummed in agreement “if evidence was found because things were returned then maybe this person never intended to get caught. They could’ve made appoint to return the items so they wouldn’t noticed missing, but they simply neglected to notice that a bit of extra damage … it’s possible this was done a few times and this was just the first mix up or that they intend to repeat the activity whatever it may be. We should all go to the beach today. Neji, why don’t you go with Naruto and see if you can find any signs of where these canoes may be going?”

“ok” Neji said inwardly smiling at his good fortune. He has been dying to get alone with Naruto again. So excited that he left with Naruto and never noticed a playful smirk on the Uchiha’s lips …

XXXXXXXXXX

“take our clothes off! Wh-m” Konohamaru was silenced as a hand clapped over his mouth courtesy of Shikamaru.

Itachi smirked “thank you Shikamaru. Now as I was saying this is a clothing optional beach so why not show some skin?” he said as the four of them waited in the changing room. Naruto had already left wearing a pair of black swim trunks Itachi picked for him.

Konohamaru managed to squirm out of Shikamaru’s grasp “b-but we’re on a mission! We can’t go around u-unarmed and besides, you made Naruto wear a bathing suit!”

“you can put your weapons in a storage seal that goes on the skin and Naruto had to wear something because if he didn’t we’d all be walking erections” Itachi said though he did make Naruto wear something more because he didn’t want anybody watching the blonde. Perhaps he was being a touch possessive, but he didn’t care.

A furious blush spread across Konohamaru’s cheeks as everyone started undressing “I … I think I’ll just go check out the hot spring while you guys do this” he said shyly and practically ran out of the room.

“well at least we tried to get him to loosen up” Shikamaru sighed as he pulled down his pants leaving him as naked as the day he was born.

Neji looked at the two naked ninjas as he stripped “so what will you guys be doing while Naruto and I are looking around for tracks?”

“I’m going to prove that an Uchiha can get a tan” Itachi said as he carried the newly purchased bag they brought filled with new towels and sunscreen … and now all their clothes.

“a little color wouldn’t hurt me either” Shikamaru said casually as they finally left the changing room.

“sounds like a plan” Neji said eager to spend some time with the blonde.

The naked ninjas walked outside and found Naruto looking away from them because he was watching a red face Konohamaru run away “hey guys why is Konohamaru going to the hot spring- … oh” Naruto turned towards them in mid sentence and his eyes nearly popped out of his head “wow …I should definitely help put sunscreen on” he said as eyed the bare skin. He realized pretty quickly that Knohamaru left because he was shy and didn’t want to strip.

“if we let you do that we might end up getting in trouble” Itachi purred and kissed his lover. As the pair broke away from each other the Uchiha reached into the beach bag and gave Naruto a couple bottles of sunscreen “Shikamaru and I will stay here and keep a look out for anyone suspicious. You guys get going” he ordere and watched the two walk down the beach. Naruto’s eyes had trouble saying off Neji’s perky backside and the fact that Neji deliberately stayed ahead a few steps didn’t help.

Shikamaru snorted as he found a place to lounge and took the bag to spread out the towels “what is this? Payback or something?” he asked as he laid down on his towel and spread on some sunscreen.

“what do you mean?” Itachi asked with a knowing smirk as he laid on his own towel with his butt facing upwards.

“oh please, I saw you buy three bottles of sunscreen and we have two here, which means one of the bottles you gave Naruto was something else. Lube, right? What did he do last night to get you so hot and bothered? You practically jumped on us. Not that I didn’t appreciate the blow job as Naruto fucked you. I’d be happy to return the favor, but you seem to like multi-tasking” Shikamaru chuckled as the Uchiha playfully pushed him.

“you would have been horny too if you were there watching him jerk off. He did a terrible job of being quiet. I’m just shocked Konhamaru didn’t hear anything” Itachi mumbled in disbelief as the warm sun against skin made his body relax.

The shadow user scoffed “you just got back so I guess you wouldn’t know. There’s a new rule up that if you have a mission with Sakura Haruno you need to be careful because her voice can cause temporary hearing loss that comes and goes for a few weeks. Poor Konohamaru had a mission with her not long before this mission, which may be why he’s not as alert as usual”

“Sakura Haruno? … why does that name seem familiar?”Itachi pondered. She must not have been very memorable if Itachi couldn’t recall her right away.

Shikamaru smirked in amusement “she’s your brother’s crazy fangirl stalker and the pink haired bitch who is constantly verbally and physically abusive towards Naruto”

“ah yes, the pathetic harpy. I was lucky to avoid her when I was in the village though I ran into Kakashi, which was disturbing. That pervert will never change. The look he gave me made me sick, but that didn’t last since Naruto was there” Itachi said though something caught his eye. The woman who always seems too interested in their conversations was glancing nervously down the shoreline where Neji and Naruto disappeared, but the man she was with said something in her ear that made her relax a little. Itachi sent Shikamaru a subtle warning glance and they both watched the pair as they chatted about random things including what will happen upon returning to their own village. They both decided to discuss living arrangements with Naruto as they’re returning to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXX

“the shoreline gets really rocky here” Neji observed as the activated his visual bloodline and looked through the rocky outcrop “there’s a hollow in the large cliff. The only entrance is by water, but it was hidden by … I think it’s a tarp”

Naruto nodded absentmindedly as he stared at Neji’s body “we should check that out … do you need any sunscreen?” he asked not even hiding the fact that he was practically drinking in the sight of Neji’s naked body. As he followed the raven he looked at the two sunscreen bottles and smirked as he noticed one was actually a bottle of lube covered with a henge.

“maybe later” Neji purred with a coy smile.

It was taking all his will power to keep himself from getting hard as he and the blonde ran along the water’s surface to find the opening to this hidden cavern. They found the spot pretty quickly. The tarp was the same color as the rock so it hid this cave very well. Naruto raised one corner of the tarp so they could get in without disturbing anything, but as Neji brushed passed the blonde he swiveled his hips to teasingly grind himself against Naruto’s crotch. A sharp in take of air was hard and Neji knew he was having a big affect on the hunter-nin.

“someone was here. There are tools over there” Neji said as he walked in front of Naruto pretending he wasn’t teasing the poor blonde in every way possible “looks like someone is digging out the crystals in the walls-AH! NARUTO W-WHAT ARE- … ah hahhh” Neji had made the mistake of kneeling on the ground to inspect the wall and before he knew it Naruto grabbed his hips and pushed a slick finger inside the tight channel.

The blonde smirked as Neji squirmed against the finger and had his other hand reach between those slender legs to massage the weeping tip of Neji’s quickly hardening cock “you should be careful who you tease Neji“ he said loving the feeling of the tight heat clenching around him. He curled his finger to stroke the walls and felt his cock harden when Neji mewled and arched his back so his butt was higher in the air. The flushed Hyuga was clawing at the cave floor and mewing like an animal in heat as hee buck back against the fingers in his ass and the hand taunting his weeping member. A second slick finger pushed into the heat and Neji screamed as something very sensitive inside him was hit by the tan calloused fingertip “found your sweet spot”

“Naruto! Ahhhhh hahhhh not oh fuck I oh fuck fuck Fuck! …nooo” Neji nearly screamed. He was a second away from cumming, but Naruto stopped all his ministrations. With an aching cock so close to release Neji desperately wiggled his ass to try and plead for the pleasure to return “Naruto please I need you! I-I want you inside me. Fucking me-” Neji shivered as something big pressed against his virgin pucker and thrashed to get it inside him.

Naruto smirked and held those pale hips still “not so fast. I want to know something first. Itachi came into the bedroom last night really horny. After fucking his brains out he muttered something about you. Now what were you doing that turned him on so much?”

“I … I was ahhh nghh” Neji couldn’t form a single thought for the tip of Naruto’s big cock was nudging his entrance mercilessly. Each time Naruto moved forward he let his cock just slightly dip into the clenching channel and quickly pull out and it wasdriving Neji mad.

“I need an answer Neji” Naruto said loving the heat coming from the flushed shivering body under him.

“I WAS JERKING OFF! Now please-ahhh!” Neji’s head was thrown back and what could only be described as fireworks flashed across vision as Naruto thrust all the way into the tight heat in one move making Neji cum right away.

It wasn’t the end though. Naruto continued thrusting into that sweet spot and using one hand to stroke Neji’s cock until the flushed horny raven came four more times. When Naruto finally came filling Neji with cum they curled up together in the warm cave for a few minutes …


	12. Crystal Prison Bars

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – seme Naruto x Itachi / Neji / Konohamaru / Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

It wasn’t the end though. Naruto continued thrusting into that sweet spot and using one hand to stroke Neji’s cock until the flushed horny raven came four more times. When Naruto finally came filling Neji with cum they curled up together in the warm cave for a few minutes …

XXXXXXXXXX

“so these are the floating sake buckets” Konohamaru murmured as he examined the buckets that were set aside until they could be cleaned up. A little bit of mud was scraped away revealing sliver of something shiny stuck in the crack “what is this?” he muttered as he pulled out a kunai and proceeded to pry up the shimmery fragment. It popped out into his bucket and he put it in his palm to look at it more closely “crystal perhaps?”

The young ninja hummed in thought, but then decided to go back to the suite and wait for everyone to return from the beach. As he put the crystal fragment into his pocket he glanced in the general direction of the beach and blushed. Thinking about being naked in front of people was just too embarrassing. How can Neji, Itachi and Shikamaru just strip down and walk around like that? Weren’t they shy around Naruto too? What happened to make them so open?

Questions like this rattled around his brain all the way to the suite where he and the others stayed. When he finally plopped down on the couch he blushed wildly as he recalled a very passionate moment that occurred between Shikamaru and Naruto the other day. That’s when he considered that maybe sex helped ease the shyness. Would that be possible?

Konohamaru blushed and shook the thoughts away, but then he noticed the toy box Naruto ordered from the midnight menu “what does sex feel like?” Konohamaru wondered as he hesitantly got up and looked in the box. He remembered that moment in the zoo and the other in the tent … it felt really good grinding up against that sexy hunter-nin and thinking about those hands on his cock made him shiver with need, but that wasn’t really sex. A couple intimate moments, yes, but not as intense as people say real sex is. So what does sex feel like?

The youngest ninja decided he wanted to try something before getting up the courage to go farther with Naruto. With his heart pounding against his ribcage he looked over the toys. His fingers shook as he reached into the box and pulled out the least threatening toy, a slim blue vibrator …

After removing his clothes and laid on the bed he turned the vibrator on. With another deep breath for strength he moved onto his left side and pulled his right leg up to his chest. He could smell the hunter-nin’s scent on the pillow and that was enough to relax him so he could turn the vibrator on. The buzzing toy was positioned at the young ninja’s entrance. Konohamaru gasped at the pleasant feeling of the vibrator tickling his hole, but he winced in pain as he tried to push the toy in …

“you need lube”

Konohamaru yelped in surprise at the unexpected appearance of a certain blonde …

XXXXXXXXXX

Neji nuzzled Naruto’s neck as they cuddled on the warm cave floor “we should get going” he said lazily despite not making any attempt to get up.

“yeah …” Naruto mumbled in agreement as his hands trailed along the pale skin as if trying to memorize those soft curves.

The pale eyed ninja hummed in content at the feeling “if we don’t leave soon we’ll end up staying for hours” he said and finally Naruto gave in. As the blonde put his bathing suit back on he tried to stand, but only winced in pain “I think you paralyzed me” he said with a light chuckle. Naruto smiled sheepishly and helped Neji stand. A small mewl escaped the Hyuga’s lips as that hot cum trickled out of his abused entrance.

“we should wash you off” Naruto whispered huskily into Neji’s ear earning a shiver. They left the cave and instead of walking across the water they swam. The blonde smirked and dove under the surface. He once again held Neji’s hips, but ran his tongue over the sensitive sexy hole. The ninja training made it so he could his breath for a good while and the water was shallow enough for him to find a solid foothold. Neji could actually stand it’s so shallow, but he was too distracted by what happened next to really notice.

“AH! Naruto wait ahhh too much!” Neji moaned though his hips eagerly bucked back against that hot mouth under the water. By the time Naruto surface behind Neji the Hyuga was fully aroused again. The blonde slid his hard cock into the pucker and began slowly thrusting making Neji thrash wildly splashing the water “ahhhh hahhh oh fuck! Faster! Fuck me ahhhhh!”  
Naruto groaned at the heat clenching around his cock “fuck you feel good around me. How about this?” the blonde continued thrusting hard into the jonin as he reached up to play with his pink nipples.  
“yes, my nipples ahhhh so goodhahhh ngh hahh!” Neji’s back arched and he threw his head back over Naruto’s broad shoulder. The water swishing around his cock paired with the unrelenting fucking from Naruto made Neji’s release come hard and fast two times before once again feeling hot cum fill him “I … love … you” Neji mumbled between gasps of air as he laid back against the tan chest like a flushed limp towel.

He kissed a spot on Neji’s collarbone “I love you” Naruto whispered as they stayed there chest deep in the water for a few minutes more. After they recovered Naruto finally slid his limp cock out of the tight ass, put his cock back in his swimsuit and they slowly walked back to the beach.

“hey Itachi, Shikamaru! How was your day?” Naruto called out as he and a limping Neji came towards them two tanning ninjas.

Itachi looked up when he heard his love call “possibly quite productive” he answered and held up his leg showing that he did get a little sun kissed color to his skin, but in reality he was talking about the mission. Of course he quickly noticed Neji’s limp and smirked “for you two as well I see”

Neji scoffed in amusement “if this is going to be your method of payback none of us be able to walk very soon”

“it will only give us an excuse to stay in bed” Itachi smirked making Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto chuckle “you see that couple leaving?” he said quietly as he pointed towards the man and woman collecting their things.

Naruto subtly glanced in that direction and spotted the familiar brown haired woman in a pink bikini and the filthy dark haired guy in blue swim trunks she was with “they involved?”

“that seems to be the case … they looked really nervous when you guys went down the beach” Shikamaru remarked as he got up to collect their own things … once Itachi got off his towel that is.

“if that’s true then they are the ones digging up the crystals in the cave. We should go to the cave and get ready to grab some evidence of them doing this … how abut I grab some lunch, snacks and our gear and meet you back here with Konohamaru?” he suggested and it was agreed. Everyone went to the changing room and got dressed. While Itachi, Neji and Shikamaru headed to the cave Naruto headed for the suite. The second he opened the door he heard a buzzing noise. After shutting the door he headed to the bedroom where he sensed Konohamaru was and was where the noise was coming from. His eyes nearly popped out of his head upon seeing a very naked Konhamaru trying to push a vibrator into his ass “you need lube” he chuckled as Konohamaru yelped in shock and dropped the vibrator.

“Naruto what are you doing here?!-eep!” the young ninja squeaked in surprise when Naruto suddenly appeared on the bed behind him. Naruto’s one arm hooked itself with Konohamaru’s right leg spreading his legs wide and the other arm somehow managed to move under the smaller ninja and wrap around so those fingers could teasingly circle a nipple

“would you like some help Konohamaru?”Naruto asked between kisses placed along the slender pale neck. Each kiss made the raven mewl or squirm cutely.

Konohamaru’s eyes widened as he heard a puff and a clone walked into his view holding the buzzing vibrator “I … y-yes hahhh” he mewled as Naruto nibbled his neck, but suddenly his eyes widened and he screamed as the vibrator touched his cock “AHHH! N-Naruto!”

The clone licked his lips as the raven’s hips bucked wildly against the tip of the vibrator “he’s liking this boss … the vibrator will be soaked in no time” he reported as he ran the toy up and down Konohamaru’s shaft making sure to tease the slit, which was now gushing pre cum.

Naruto smirked as he felt the smaller body squirm “stretch him too. The only thing he should feel is pleasure” he said huskily into Konohamaru’s ear and continued teasing the nipple and molesting the flushed neck. The young ninja was far to gone to understand what the blondes were saying let alone answer.

“ahhhhh ohhh ngh hahh” Konohamaru moaned hotly as he writhed against the amazing touches. The clone was switching from stroking with the vibrator to using his hand. Naruto’s hand was still pinching the pink nub as he kissed, sucked and nipped Konohamaru’s neck and collarbone “I can’t take any ahhhhh anymore! Cumming!” he screamed and his eyes rolled back as he came hard spraying long thick ribbons of white hot cum. He fell limp, but Naruto’s arm was still hooked with his leg so his legs were still wide open. Konohamaru’s eyes fluttered open and he saw the vibrator and the clones hands dripping with cum “Naruto what …” Konohamaru trailed off and his eyes widened as the clone moved towards the private are.

“do you want us to go farther?” Naruto whispered into the raven’s ear.

Konohamaru panted for a second as he tried to think straight, but his heart was going crazy and that made it difficult “yes-ahhhhah” he mewed as the clone cupped his balls and fondled them as he moved the vibrator towards the twitching hole. This time the toy slid in with ease and Konohamaru loved it “AAAAHHHH Naruto ahhhh hah ohhh fuck so good!” he screamed and bucked wildly to get more of that toy tickling his insides. After thrusting the toy at a few different angles the nailed something that made the ninja scream even louder “THERE oh yes oh yes! Ahhhh so good! I’m ahhh yes!” Konohamaru came again, but the clone didn’t stop moving the toy. In fact he added a slick finger. The tight virgin pucker was slowly stretched. By the time two fingers were able to fit Konohamaru was close to cumming again.

For a moment everything stopped and Konohamaru whined at being left without release, but then Naruto said this “would you like something bigger than your toy?”

The flushed daze raven blinked uncomprehendingly until he felt something huge and hot slide between his balls and rest against his shaft. He looked down towards his cock and saw Naruto’s much bigger cock next to his own. With a lick of his lips he mewled “oh fuck yes” he said eagerly and watched as Naruto’s cock moved back. The feeling of the tip now nudging his entrance made him whine “put it in!”

“as you wish” Naruto said and quickly pushed into the tight channel. The feeling of the amazing heat didn’t overshadow the fact that Konohamaru stiffened in a little pain. With a higher vibration the clone set about pleasing the raven with the toy. Nipples, cock, balls and everywhere else was touched with the toy and soon Konohamaru was relaxed enough for Naruto to start thrusting.

“oh god oh god yes fuck me!” Konohamaru moaned in a lustful daze. Without warning Naruto shifted positions. Now the raven was basically on top, but was laying back against Naruto’s chest staring up at that clone with the evil toy. The original blonde was thrusting upwards hard and fast into the raven successfully pounding into the sweet spot every time while holding those wild hips and the clone continued his own toy torture. Suffice to say it, Konohamaru was lost in pleasure and closing in on another orgasm “NARUTO!” his back arched completely off Naruto’s chest with one massive release that coated himself in his cum. Once the clone vanished giving Naruto all the smutty memories from his point of view, which lead to the blonde reaching his own release and pouring his cum into the raven’s body.

“fucking hell … what am I going to do with all of you?” Naruto panted knowing that no one would answer since Konohamaru was unconscious …

XXXXXXXXXX

“what took you guys-” Itachi smirked as Naruto and a flushed limping Konohamaru came towards them “never mind. I can guess. You’ll be forgiven for being late with our food if we get details” he sighed in mock disappointment when Konohamaru turned a bright shade of red and shook his head. Maybe it will take a few more fucks before that shyness is removed.

The rest of the day went by slowly as they waited just outside the cave for the crystal stealing culprits to appear. It was night by the time they heard someone rowing towards the cave. With the use of a special camera they snapped pictures of the man and woman from the beach outside in the stolen canoe, going in the cave and carrying the stolen buckets. The ninjas were also easily able slip into the cave behind them and snap pictures of the two digging out the crystals.

Of course they had to discuss this with their client first before deciding on what course of action to take. Itachi quickly raced back to the resort with the camera. Despite the late hour Mr. Amour woke up to meet with the ninja and that little man was beyond pissed with this news. Not only were these people digging on his property without permission they were stealing the very crystals the Village of Hearts tries to protect. To add to the insulting actions crystals also marked the place where their founders and Tsubaki’s bodies were buried. The police handled the rest …

Now the ninjas finally had a chance to relax and the rest of the mission went smoothly, but the topic of what to do after going home came up. Ideally they wanted to move in together, but Naruto’s house was not big enough. Neji wasn’t allowed much more than a bedroom at the Hyuga compound since he wasn’t a main branch member. Shikamaru didn’t have much room either. Konohamaru had more more space at the Sarutobi compound, but his uncle, Asuma, was starting a family of his own so it would be very awkward staying there.

The hunter-nin felt his heart ache as he saw a sad look cross Itachi’s face. The Uchiha a actually going to suggest the Uchiha compound despite still being filled with painful memories. He couldn’t allow that “I have another place that’s more than enough space for us, but there will be some … tension after I publically claim it”


	13. New Home

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – seme Naruto x Itachi / Neji / Konohamaru / Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

The hunter-nin felt his heart ache as he saw a sad look cross Itachi’s face. The Uchiha a actually going to suggest the Uchiha compound despite still being filled with painful memories. He couldn’t allow that “I have another place that’s more than enough space for us, but there will be some … tension after I publically claim it”

XXXXXXXXXX

“is Itachi back yet hokage-sama?” Sakura whined as she entered the hokage’s office.

A massive tick mark appeared on Tsunade’s temple (I’m not drunk enough for this shit) “for the last time no. He’s still on a mission with Naruto” Tsunade snapped as she tried to keep from murdering the bitch.

Sakura scowled as she turned and leaned back against the new desk “this isn’t fair! He should be on missions with me and staying with me. It only makes sense being I will soon be his sister once I marry Sasuke. We should be getting to know each other, but that idiot Naruto is keeping him from me! My family shouldn’t have to put up with that de-…” she trailed off in fear as she turned back to face the hokage.

“go on miss Haruno, finish your sentence” Tsunade she ordered with a sickly sweet smile as she held the new paperweight all too casually in her hand.

It was clear to the pinkette that if she completed her sentence she’d be hit with that paperweight. She foolishly keeps forgetting that Tsunade cares for Naruto and has a violent temper, which shows especially when people insult him “I’ll just l-leave you to it then. Would you tell me when Itachi returns sensei?” she asked sweetly trying to calm her down.

“no” Tsunade glared as the infuriating medic twitched in annoyance, but wisely started retreating from the room “oh and Haruno” Sakura stopped at the door “just so you know that since Itachi is free from his traitorous reputation and is the older brother he is the heir of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke is now the spare Uchiha. He will have no power on the council and will have a very difficult time in the village since it’s clear now that he is the real traitor not Itachi. In fact, I intend to have him arrested the second he steps into the village. Also don’t ever call me ‘sensei’ again. The only reason I agreed to train a waste of space like you is because I hoped you die from exhaustion not because I care. You deserve it with how you treat your teammate. Now leave” she said with a cold deadly glare that made Sakura run as fast as she could out of the office.

The paperweight was finally set down, but instead of returning to the paperwork on the desk she pulled a file out of her drawer. The file was opened to show a report from Shikaku and his lab. She vividly recalled the way Itachi looked at Naruto when they barged into her office. It was clear to her that Itachi fancied her blonde hunter-nin and knowing Naruto true skills she has no doubt that the blonde would understand. If Itachi takes this time on the mission to get closer to Naruto then she wanted them to be happy. Unfortunately she knew two male heirs will have a huge problem. After all the council will not be happy at all if the lines can’t be continued and they may try some disturbing tactics to force the couple apart for breeding means.

It will be a cold day in hell before she allows such a thing to happen. So with Naruto and Itachi’s happiness in mind she devised a plan with the Nara clan and they have spent every day for the last two weeks studying ways that could assist men with bearing a child. To everyone’s surprise they actually found a possible solution rather quickly. It was a two part process paired with special ointments.

The first part was a medical jutsu applied to the rectum for a flap that will collect cum and absorb it. The second part is a jutsu paired with a mixture of healing herbs that will help grow a womb like sac that’s connected to the flap. The first step will be applied with two fingers up the ass where the flap will grow along the wall of the colon. For the second part the required mixture of herbs has to be inserted anally as the second jutsu is applied to the stomach so the sac will grow off the colon and into the abdominal cavity, but also create an internal connection to the bearer’s testicles for the other half of the DNA needed for a child. Finally the ointments needed will help the male body adjust as the baby grows. There was no doubt in her mind that Itachi would be the one to bear the child. She just can’t see Naruto as a submissive partner.

“hopefully this will be enough to keep the council from bothering Naruto … I still wish he’d claim the Uzumaki and Namikaze fortunes. At least there will be someone who talks sense at those stupid meetings” Tsunade sighed knowing it would cause a number of problems with the foolish civilians.

The villagers all believe that Naruto is the nine tailed demon fox and that his striking resemblance to the late fourth hokage was a the demon’s way of mocking them. Flaunting their beloved dead hokage’s looks in their faces everyday. Of course they never knew Minato and Kushina were expecting so they had no reason to think that perhaps Naruto was the fourth’s son. If Naruto ever wanted what was rightfully his the villagers would consider it another slap in the face courtesy of a demon’s evil trickery … not that she wouldn’t gladly help in any way possible. It’s time for some changes and she will make sure everyone knows the real Naruto once she hears that’s what Naruto wants. Besides that will have to happen if the children he has are going to be safe in the village walls …

A few weeks later Naruto and his team of four walked into her office “how was the mission?” she asked noticing that they all seemed closer than before. She thought it would be only Itachi, but it seems her blonde little brother figure has charmed Neji, Shikamaru and Konohamaru as well. This will be an interesting family …

“it went well … granny I need to talk to you about the estate” Naruto said nervously.

Tsunade’s eyes lit up and she decided to ignore the ‘granny’ comment for now “please tell me you wish to claim the Namikaze and Uzumaki fortunes!”

The four other ninjas looked at Naruto in shock “Uzumaki _and_ Namikaze!” Itachi gasped being the only one not too stunned to speak.

“yes, Naruto is the son of the Fourth hokage and the last surviving Uzumaki, which was a very powerful clan long ago” Tsunade commented matter of factly as she searched the drawers of her desk for something. A second later she pulled out a file and set it on the desk “name, date blah blah blah. You know the routine by now after helping with my paperwork a few times” Tsunade said casually as she pushed a pen over to Naruto. As Naruto signed the papers she looked at the other ninjas in the room “are you all … together?”

Itachi blushed and nodded “yes hokage-sama”

“you realize you are all heirs save for Neji, right?” Tsunade asked.

Konohamaru frowned as he saw the problem “as men we can’t produce more heirs and there would be an issue with the seats on the council since the man is the one who gets the seat on the council”

Naruto finished scribbling the last signature down and looked up “the seat issue isn’t that clear cut. Granny made me read up on he clan laws and really it’s the head of the clan that’s in charge of the council seat. It just looked like the man was in charge because they happen to have a number of men born into the head of the clan. If someone married Ino she would still have the political power because she’s the Yamanaka. It can easily be forgotten because many clan heads marry also marry other clan members … but you’re right. We can’t have heirs” the blonde sighed as this was already becoming complicated and all they wanted was to live together. He admits he always wanted kids. Lots of them, but he always knew he was gay and never had he considered taking claim of his inheritance so adopting always seemed the way to go. The council, however, would not accept that …

The hokage looked at each ninja before her “admittedly this topic is a bit early considering you all only just got together, but if you could have kids with each other would you?” she asked wanting to know for sure before she offered the highly experimental procedure to them.

Each of the ninjas looked at each other not understanding where she was going with this line of questions, but answered honestly anyway “yes”

“I see … then I have something you need to see” Tsunade said as she pulled out the familiar folder that she has been working on for weeks “during the time you were gone Shikaku and I teamed up to work on a project” the hokage noticed Shikamaru blush as he heard the news that his father was involved and wondered if the reason Shikaku worked so hard on this is because he knew or at least suspected that his son was going to need this option “this is experimental, but the theory is solid” she said and handed the folder to Naruto as the other looked over his arms to read the content.

Konohamaru blushed at the description of the steps “a-anally?”

“that’s no problem. Naruto already shoved his cock up our asses so we can handle a small finger” said Shikamaru as bluntly as humanly possible giving Tsunade big hint as to how close they all became over the mission, which she definitely underestimated at first.

Naruto sweat dropped ”yes that’s true … I take it a C-section will be needed if the baby makes it to full term”

Tsunade nodded seriously “that will be the safest way, but as I said this is experimental. No one has tried this-”

“I will” Itachi said not caring that he interrupted the hokage “I will try it” he said firmly as he stared at the reports and detailed information in the folder like it was a dream come true.

“ok, for now go ahead and do your moving and we’ll discuss this after you settled in” Tsunade said with a smirk as she took the file and folder back.

Naruto was in a daze as he lead the way to the outskirts of the village. When they stopped in front of an empty field he looked down at Itachi “did you mean that Itachi?”

“I want your kids” Itachi said insistently, but had no chance to say more for Naruto pulled him into a steaming kiss. The others blushed as they watched, but what really made their minds was what happened after. Naruto pulled back, cut his palm and made a hand sign before slamming his hand on the ground. The affect was instant. A massive compound exploded out of the ground “wow”

“it’s bigger than all our compounds!” Konohamaru exclaimed as they went through the beautiful gates and into the peaceful gardens.

“yes, we should get our things first before taking time to look around. I want everything done before the civilians realize what just happened” Naruto said and turned to leave. The others frowned knowing Naruto wanted to avoid the brunt of the hate that people will send his way. With that in mind they reluctantly left their new home …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sighed as she sat down on the park bench. Since the hokage yelled at her she has been thinking. Not about changing and trying to be a better person, oh no, she was considering dropping Sasuke and seducing the eldest Uchiha! Apparently she was more gold digger than fangirl. She assumed guys liked being worshipped so she did just that with Sasuke for years, but though she was under the very false impression that her seduction was working she realized that she had to switch targets. Itachi was very good looking and now the head of the Uchiha clan, but he won’t be easy to wrap around her fingers even if he needs the have an heir.

For this plan she set out to find where Naruto lived. Kakashi was the one who told her that Itachi was living with Naruto so she asked. That one question made Kakashi realize something rather odd … he actually had no clue where his former student lived. She tried investigating, but since she refused to believe that Naruto was smart enough to use a different name when getting a house she came up empty. With no clues on where Itachi will be once he returns and an unhelpful sensei trapped in the middle of some sort of reality check Sakura stormed off. At some point she actually decided to set up a tent outside the village gates and that’s where she stayed. It was only luck that she overheard the guards talking about the Uchiha and his team returning …

“I hope this is enough” Sakura said as she fixed her new and more revealing outfit. With her hair up in a cute messy bun and started looking around the village for her target. She spotted a tower suddenly appearing over the trees and heard the excited commotion. Some people were saying that this means an heir to the Namikaze clan was found and she licked her lips at the prospect of getting that man too, but minutes later she spotted Itachi doing some shopping and went for it “hi Itachi! It’s been too long! How was your first mission since being back?”

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the pinkette, but otherwise looked completely indifferent “I have no interest in speaking with a greedy cold hearted harpy and just so you know my brother will never marry you. Before you try being friendly with me you should know I’m gay and dating Naruto” he said bluntly before leaving her in the middle of the road gaping like a fish.

After a minute she clenched her teeth angrily “that bastard has some nerve choosing-…” Sakura trailed off and a cruel grin spread across her lips as an idea occurred to her. The next goal to complete … find Sasuke …


	14. Oh Stupid Little Brother

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – seme Naruto x Itachi / Neji / Konohamaru / Shikamaru**

**Last Time:**

After a minute she clenched her teeth angrily “that bastard has some nerve choosing-…” Sakura trailed off and a cruel grin spread across her lips as an idea occurred to her. The next goal to complete … find Sasuke …

XXXXXXXXXX

A dark hooded figure made it’s way into Konoha and went to find a room at a local inn. The figure went through the streets at a casual pace. Just as he made it into the center of town he stopped in his tracks to listen to listen in on a conversation between two girls who were eating at the ramen stand …

“ _the more I think about it I feel bad for Itachi_ ” said the girl in a green dress not seeing the cloaked figure snarl at her.

“ _I know what you mean … he was working as a spy this whole time, but his own village was against him the entire time. It must’ve been very sad. I think he’s a bit bitter towards most of us, but I can’t blame him_ ” the woman with a yellow skirt said. The cloaked figure stiffened and was about go through the slight curtain obscuring his view to get some answers, but then he heard the following …

“ _yeah, but what about his brother? He won’t be welcomed back right?_ ” the girl in the green skirt asked curiously, but there was a hint of fear in her tone. The cloaked man froze.

“ _well the only reason anyone wanted him back was because everyone was desperate to keep the Uchiha clan in the village even if that meant overlooking his behavior … but now … I think he may be arrested if he’s seen. The village has a loyal Uchiha and there’s no need to hold Sasuke above his treasonous crimes … do you hear something?_ ” she asked. What they didn’t know as that they were hearing the cloaked man grind his teeth in anger.

The cloak billowed as he raced down an alleyway and punch the nearest wall leaving a dent “FUCK” he exclaimed and stood there with his fists clenched in rage. As he calmed down a little he looked down the alley and out to the streets. The two women were leaving the shop and passing the alley he was in. faster than the girls could scream he grabbed them and dragged them in the alleyway. He pulled his hood down and both paled in horror as they immediately recognized Sasuke Uchiha. Before they could even consider screaming the Uchiha’s eyes turned red and they fell under a genjutsu “go to the closest inn, rent one room and order room service. Leave a note saying to put the food just inside the door and return here with the room key”

Both ladies nodded and they left as instructed. While he waited he thought of what to do. There’s no way he can just leave now when the night guards were about to shut the gate. Really it was pure luck he wasn’t caught already since they most likely increased security in order to catch him. He couldn’t help but find this village’s actions against him unacceptable. It was clear now that he should regain his rightful place here and in order to do that he needs to kill his brother, who hasn’t tried to clear his name yet despite the fact that he was guilty. After everything that bastard older brother put him through he owes him that much.

The strange thing is that Sasuke has known the truth for a few years. He just happened to find some documents detailing the mission Itachi was on. He even considered outing Itachi as a spy to the Akatsuki so they’d kill him, but he didn’t want Konoha to hear that information in case Itachi escaped so he just waited for his brother to die. However for some stupid reason Itachi decided to give up his mission and came back. Sasuke went his whole life getting what he wants and that’s exactly how someone like him should be treated. If this village is going to choose one Uchiha over another then he needs to remove one option so things will go back to how they should be.

A few minutes later the young women returned and gave Sasuke the room key “I have no need for you anymore” he said with a smirk and slashed both girls’ throats with his sword. A clone appeared and he henged them into the girls before dumping the bodies into a dumpster to bleed out. The dumpster was hidden with a genjutu and seal so it will not be found until his goal is complete. Sasuke with the henge of the girl in the yellow skirt and his clone in the green dress walked out of the alley and into the inn with no one suspecting a thing. He used the key and ‘the girls’ entered. A smirk made its way to the Uchiha’s lips as he popped a French fry from the room service cart into his mouth. Now he had a way to freely move around …

XXXXXXXXXX

“ahh Naruto!” a very naked Itachi moaned loudly as he straddled the blonde’s hips and bounced on Naruto’s cock. Sweat dripped down his flushed body as his body writhed in pleasure do to the large cock massaging his insides. Suddenly he screamed and came hard making him fall limp on top of the blonde laying on the bed.

They laid there together for a few minutes until they heard Konohamaru yell up to them from the lower floor “ _there’s a mob outside! We can’t get to the meeting with them there because there’s ninjas too_ ”

“of course there is” Naruto sighed as he climbed out from under Itachi who was not being very cooperative. After kissing the pout off of Itachi’s flushed face he put on some pants and went to look out the window. He winced as he saw the large number of pissed villagers, mostly civilians, but there were a few ninjas too, gathered outside the compound “I knew this wasn’t going to go over well … good thing they can’t glare their way through the seals” Naruto joked half heartedly.

It went over exactly as expected. The villagers got curious and came over to meet the Namikaze heir. After a few minutes one of them must’ve spotted the blonde just passing a window and that started it. The demon was not only stealing the fourth’s face, but his fortune too!

Insane theory … yes, but for some reason it was believable thus the enraged mob …

“ignore them love” Itachi purred as he nuzzled Naruto’s back.

“their words are easy to ignore at this point, but I’m more worried about they’ll act once we leave” Naruto said noticing the glares intensify suddenly. It was too sudden so he assumed someone saw him and Itachi in the window, but then he paled as he saw Konohamaru running towards the mob in a huff. The Sarutobi heir was pissed at some of the harsh things that were being yelled and there was no doubt that the villagers were pissed because they thought Konohamaru was ‘kidnapped’ by the demon. Who knows why they were so pissed about this and jumping to such conclusions, but they were already crazy with rage so it’s not they need much to make them lose it completely “Konohamaru don’t!” Naruto yelled, but it was too late … Konohamaru left the seals. As Naruto leapt out of the window and raced towards the gate a pair of ninjas tried to take the young heir away.

“let me go you bastards!” Konohamaru screamed as he fought hard to gt out of the ninjas’ hold.

One ninja sighed “Sarutobi-sama please calm down” he said before getting kicked in the head by the raven.

“yes, we need to get you away from the demon” said the second ninja.

Before anyone else could get involved Naruto sent both ninjas flying into the trees nearby and pulled Konohamaru into his arms “he’s not going anywhere with you” Naruto said with a dangerous glare as he moved little bit back so he and the Sarutobi heir were safely behind the edge of the seals.

“what the hell were you people thinking?!” snapped Itachi who only seconds behind Naruto because he quickly threw on some clothes. Neji and Shikamaru rushed out of the mansion when they saw what happened and were just as pissed as Itachi and Konohamaru. These people actually tried to kidnap one of them all because of an absurd belief that Naruto was evil.

A civilian in the crowd yelled “get out of there! Can’t you see he’s a demon?!”

From deep in the crowd a person screamed “THE DEMON MUST’VE PUT THEM UNDER A DEMONIC SPELL! HE PROBABLY RAPED THEM TOO!”

Neji activated his Byakugan to find the fuck who yelled that, but there were so many people involved he couldn’t pinpoint who said it. It wouldn’t have made any difference though. Finding the person would’ve come too late to ease the mob’s anger because they saw red instantly. Every person in the mob either began screaming for Naruto’s death or actually started banging on the invisible barrier made by the seals in the hopes to break in and murder him with their own hands. It all went to hell in an instant.

However everything ended just as quickly courtesy of the very timely arrival of Tsunade “KNOCK IT OFF!” she sneered when her demanded was completely ignored and slammed her fist into the ground. The resulting crater and earthshaking made the mob scramble for cover, fall over or pile up in the ditch “glad to see you’re all listening” she said sarcastically as people groaned in pain while trying to right themselves “now it seems you dimwits are still trying to hurt Naruto so I will have to explain why your logic all these years has been flawed … first the nine tailed demon was controlled by a sharingan user both times so we don’t know how it really acts or if it is even wanted to attack us. Second the demon is a CHAKRA beast! It has only chakra, not blood! The seals around the complex only sense untainted blood-”

“the lord fourth never had a child-” the man that had the audacity to interrupt her was silence by a pebble she kicked at his head with enough force to send him back in the crater he nearly crawled out of.

“I will say this once and only once. Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina, were expecting a baby. In fact, the only reason Kushina’s seal was weak enough for the unknown Uchiha to take the demon out was because she went into labor!” Tsunade roared earning a stunned silence from everyone “it’s because of the fact that Minato had many enemies and that the seal weakens during pregnancy that the baby was kept a secret. There were people who knew. The Third hokage and his wife, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Mikoto Uchiha and myself all knew who Naruto was. The reason I’m the only one speaking up now is because most of the others didn’t know that you made his life miserable! The only other survivor still has no clue because Kakashi is a moron!”

“hey! ”Kakashi just happened to walk up to the mansion at that very moment, which was just in time to be useless and hear the insult “what happened?” he pondered out loud when he saw what looked like the after affect of an earthquake, which didn’t damage estate “good thing Minato was thorough with those seals. How does it feel being in your dad’s home Naruto?”

“I’M SPEAKING YOU TWIT” Tsunade yelled while holding a huge boulder over her head threatening to throw it at Kakashi.

“I’m sorry!” Kakashi exclaimed clearly cowering.

The boulder was carelessly dropped just barely missing the jonin’s feet as the hokage turned back to the terrified villagers “Naruto is Minato’s son. End of story. If I hear of this stupidity again I will start executing people and before you even consider arguing, yes, I can do that. After all he is related to me through the Uzumaki line and I have a right to protect my family, which I will. The only reason I didn’t even come to he village before becoming hokage is because I foolishly thought he’d be fine in this peace loving village … oh how wrong I was … Remember Naruto took his rightful seats on the council and all the council members are all protected. Speaking of, we have a meeting in an hour you four so don’t be late!” she yelled at the four heirs who were Itachi, Naruto, Konohamaru and Shikamaru. Technically Konohamaru and Shikamaru haven’t taken the spots as clan heads for their clan yet, but this meeting is to get them used to the process since they will soon.

Naruto chuckled “got it granny!”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT YOU BRAT” Tsunade snapped as she stomped away.

“are you ok Konohamaru?” Naruto asked as he watched the villagers limp away.

“they’re monsters” Konohamaru muttered just loud enough for the closest villagers to hear, which made them flinch.

“yeah” Naruto sighed not really sure what else to say to that. They all went back inside and sat in the living room.

“they’re all insane … how do you put up with that?” Shikamaru asked still pissed at the villagers’ actions.

The blonde shrugged “you get used to it … even if most of them believe what granny said some will still see me as a demon. Do you guys really want to put up with this?” he said and was gifted with some determined glares sent his way. He chuckled at the obvious answer and went to his supplies scroll. Of course the body he dissected was turned in to the proper medical clinic for hunter-nins’ kills and the jewel was sent to the rightful owners all before he packed his meager belongings to move into the mansion. Naruto smiled as he pulled out a long black velvet box and kneeled in front of them “this is insanely fast so you don’t have to answer, but I wanted you each to have yours” the box was opened to reveal four rings in a perfect. Each one had a unique design without jewels and they were beautiful … and very familiar “before we left the resort I went to the jewelry store and asked which ones you guys kept looking at” he explained as one by one his dazed lovers took the ring they knew was theirs …

For a second Naruto wondered if this was a bad idea because they just stared at the rings on their fingers. He also spotted a ghost like thing flutter out of Itachi for a second before returning … not sure what that meant. When they finally came to their senses they each gave the blonde a steaming kiss to show how much loved the rings …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura scowled in disgust as she saw the mob of villagers outside the Namikaze estate “I can’t believe that freak is the heir” she growled though she was mildly impressed the Naruto managed to send the two ninjas, known jonin no less, flying away from Konohamaru and the fact that the blonde was shirtless was a bonus, but she refused to lower herself to seducing demons. A cruel smirk came to her face and she lowered herself so she couldn’t be seen and tapped her throat with a chakra coated finger to charge her voice “THE DEMON MUST’VE PUT THEM UNDER A DEMONIC SPELL! HE PROBABLY RAPED THEM TOO!” she yelled in a slightly male voice and quickly stood up before Neji activated his bloodline giving it the illusion that it was a man not a woman. Just as she hoped the mob went wild before Neji could find her “serves them right” she muttered as she sauntered away from the chaos …

The streets of the village were mostly deserted because the majority of the villagers were trying to destroy Naruto. The medic had to admit that it was peaceful. No one here to annoy her. No one to get in her way. Sakura sighed peacefully as she passed two young women with every intention of ignoring their presence, but suddenly the bitch in the yellow skirt grabbed her arm.

“hey what’s your deal?” the pinkette snapped angrily as she yanked her arm away from the woman’s grasp only for the women to disappear in puffs of smoke revealing Sasuke “it’s you!” she exclaimed happily and hugged the ninja. Of course Sasuke would come straight to her. She was his one and only. He trusts her. Loves her. He was a lovesick fool who would do anything for her This was going perfectly.

Sasuke smirked as he hugged her back “I need your help Sakura” he said softly with a affectionate nuzzle into her neck.

“I help. Just tell me what you need” Sakura said with determination that made the Uchiha smirk. For a second both were startled by the earth shaking, but shrugged it off once it calmed down.

Of course Sakura would help him. He was her one and only. She trusts him. Loves him. She was a lovesick fool who would do anything for him. This was going perfectly “everyone in this village is out to get me. I need to give them a reason to let me stay or I’ll be killed” he pleaded looked deeply into her eyes in a very convincing performance.

“it’s ok my love, I know how to fix this! Itachi is gay! He’s dating Naruto!” Sakura said excitedly making sure to let Sasuke figure out the point on his own.

“he’s gay?” Sasuke sneered in disgust, but a smug smirk came to his lips “he can’t have kids with a man even if it’s the demon freak he’s whoring himself out to” he paused and henged back into the girl with the yellow skirt when he sensed people coming, but before he could create a clone Sakura henged into the girl with the green dress “when is the next council meeting?”

“in an hour or so. They announced it to welcome the heir to the Namikaze estate, but that turns out to be Naruto” Sakura said as they walked together under their disguises. She had to take this disguise since the hokage won’t let her anywhere near Naruto without it.

The Uchiha smirked “good they’ll want to know about my dear brother’s proclivities”

XXXXXXXXXX

“this can’t be allowed!” one civilian councilmember yelled as Naruto was spotted at the council table next to Itachi “hokage-sama are you listening-”

“SHUT UP! Can’t you see I’m admiring these rings?!” Tsunade snapped and went right back to ogling Shikamaru’s ring since she already finished ogling Itachi’s and Konohamaru’s and plan to ogle Neji’s ring later “they’re beautiful! Who would’ve thought you had taste brat”

“I don’t. They do” Naruto said feeling the glares from the civilians present.

Shikaku sighed “maybe we should get this meeting started before these closed minded fools blow a gasket” he said with a smile as his son sat down next to him.

“fine, but I don’t see the problem” Tsunade snorted as she plopped into her seat.

“YOU DON’T? _That_ shouldn’t be here for starters!” snarled a civilian council woman as she pointed her bony finger at Naruto “and three heirs are married to it! How will they continue the lines?! They can’t!”

Tsunade pointed at Naruto “Naruto is here because he’s the heir- … you know what forget it! I explained once today already. You want to know more go ask the civilians I traumatized an hour ago! Now for that second point you may be wrong. Shikaku and I made a procedure that could make it possible for men to hold a child to term. It’s experimental, but Itachi agreed to try it”

“that’s madness! What if it goes wrong? We can’t risk he sole loyal heir of the Uchiha clan!” the civilian man snapped.

Can you hear it?

It’s soft, but Itachi could hear it …

Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru could too though no one else seemed to hear it …

It was the soft sound of an ocarina …

“it will work” Itachi said aloud catching everyone’s attention “I will prove it by going through the process after this meeting and when it does work I will not hear of this subject again. Since there is a solution to the continuing of the lines in these relationships I want to know how Sasuke’s treasonous crimes will be handled”

Tsunade nodded “your brother will have his chakra sealed and will be sent to jail until we can set a trial date” she explained. The civilians looked like they wanted to argue the point so they’d have an extra Uchiha in case something went wrong, but they knew that if they did that and everything went fine it would go badly for them. In the end each of the civilians agreed to arresting the Uchiha on sight. It’s not like he didn’t deserve it.

The Aburame clan head frowned “oh hokage-sama I forgot to mention that the bodies of two young women were found in a dumpster that tipped over in the quake an hour ago. One girl wore a green dress and the other wore a yellow shirt when they were seen last night, which is around the time they died, but many witnesses say they have seen these girls walking around all day today. It sounds like a ninja killed them, used a genjutsu to hide the dumpster the bodies were placed and is trying to hide under a henge of these women”

“yes it does. Arrest them on sight too” Tsunade said deliberately not bringing up that the ‘quake’ might have been her fault and right on cue those very women kicked the door of the meeting room down …

“hokage-sama we have something to report. Itachi Uchiha is in a relationship with a man and since other birthing options, like surrogacy, are prohibited in clans to preserve the bloodline he can’t continue the line. It’d be wise to pardon Sasuke Uchiha from his crimes and name him clan head unless you want to lose the sharingan completely” the girl in the yellow skirt said smugly …

The demand was met with a very awkward silence, which continued for a few seconds …

The girl in the green dress placed her hands on her hips in irritation “what’s with you morons?”

In a flash chaos erupted! Naruto quickly sealed the chakra of the person in the yellow skirt and Itachi knocked out the girl in green. He henges were dispelled revealing Sasuke and Sakura. The civilians jaws dropped. They could forgive all of Sasuke’s crimes especially the ones against Naruto, but he as killing civilians now! Even Naruto didn’t do that and they gave him plenty of reasons to. They found this behavior quite troubling as the youngest Uchiha was dragged away screaming obscenities and threats for not getting what was ‘rightfully’ his. The simple fact that Naruto got the jump on him only made Sasuke even more furious, but he was dragged away and locked up in a jail cell with the pinkette sulking in the cell next to him …

They were both held there for months with charges of treason, murder, conspiracy and several other things too. Most were of course Sasuke’s crimes, but Sakura helped him instead of reporting him so she is also in big trouble. Their trail was put off a couple times. Actually a full nine months passed before Sasuke and Sakura were dragged into the crowded courtroom …

Sasuke glared at his brother who was sitting in the back near the door with Naruto before snarling at the council “you’ll all pay for this. I’m the only hope for my clan to con-”

“Naruto my water broke!” Itachi screamed. Naruto jumped up and lifted Itachi into his arms giving Sasuke a good view of the pregnant belly.

Shikaku chuckled as Tsunade ran after them to help leaving him in charge of the trial “congrats Sasuke, it seems you’re an uncle!” he exclaimed. Sasuke just stared in a dumbfounded silence as the trial continued.

Reality started setting in for both Sasuke and Sakura as the punishments for their crimes were decided. They weren’t getting out of this …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled at the wriggling little bundle in the pink crib and let the tiny hand latch onto his finger “she’s perfect”

“that’s because she has you eyes” Konohamaru said as he joined Naruto, Itachi and Neji who were looking at the newborn girl now only a day old.

“or because she looks like Itachi” Naruto argued playfully before looking sadly at Itachi “they decided execution … what do you want to do?”

Itachi closed his eyes sadly as he put a shirt on covering the fait C-section scar “I can’t … I’ve seen too many member of my family die”

The blonde nodded understandingly “how about we all take a walk with our little Tsubaki while that’s going on?” he suggested making it clear that they named their daughter after a certain lucky spirit.

“yes, I need to get around after nine months of being basically housebound” Itachi said as he scooped up the baby. He knew he had to be monitored closely, but it was annoying. The trial was the first time he was allowed anywhere other than the estate and hospital. Despite the uncomfortable and strange experience Itachi described Shikamaru, Neji and Konohamaru already made it clear that they wanted a baby too.

The group of five went through the village, which has calmed down lot towards Naruto. Whether it was that the truth finally sank into the villagers’ thick skulls or the threat of execution kept them in line no one was sure. So long as they behave it’s fine … of course just in case Naruto never stays long especially if he has his child with him.

After walking a ways together Naruto noticed they left the village and were near a familiar area. Not far away was where Naruto moved the statue, but now … the statue of Tsubaki and her ocarina was gone …

Perhaps she walked away again …


End file.
